The Lives we Live A season 2 OC Story
by JANKE
Summary: Will Ryan come home? What will happen to Seth in the ocean? What is to become of Theresa's baby? This is a story that starts of the premise of season 2 and goes on to be it's own.
1. Default Chapter

As Ryan and Theresa were on their way to their new lives Sandy and Kirsten Cohen were coping with their loss when they decided to check on Seth.

Kirsten: How do you think Seth's doing with all this? I mean Ryan basically changed Seth's life, oh Sandy tell me this is all a bad dream.

Sandy: Don't worry Seth's a Cohen man and Cohen men can handle anything, in a few days he will have realised Ryan isn't gone forever, he'll be ready to be happy again, in fact I'm going to go check on him right now and I bet he's his old Seth self.

As Sandy approches Seth's door he realises it's oddly quiet, no wierd music, no sounds of Seth talking to Captain Oats, Seth must really be taking it hard. Sandy opens the door to see that the room is abandoned with no Seth in sight, that's when he looks down at the dresser and sees the notes, one labeled "Mom and Dad" the other labeled "Summer"

Sandy: Kirsten! come quick

----------------------------------------------------------------

Seth is sailing through the ocean as the sun sets with no destination in mind just to get away from the place he used to call home.

Seth to himself: How can they think things will be fine, without Ryan I'm nothing, I would go back to sitting in my room placing Vice City all day, I can't go back to that.... Vice City is a fun game though... great I'm making jokes to myself.

He starts going through the items he packed, a map that Ryan gave him, some food (Definately not enough for a long trip), then he finds the picture of him and Summer and nearly brakes down.

Seth: I hope she understands why I had to leave, I can never forget her, I will come back to her I just need time, time to think.... well I have plenty of that out here and nothing to do.

The sun finally sets as the sea begins to pick up, Seth doesn't notice that the waves have been getting harder, and higher.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I can't believe I left her... Ryan thought to himself as he left the place he had finally thought would be his home.

A word had not be spoken between Ryan and Theresa since they had left the Cohens, they just both stared forward.

I know it's the honorable thing to do, I promised Theresa I wouldn't make her do this alone... I also promised Marissa I wouldn't leave her, I have to make things right, when we get to her house I have to have a talk with Theresa.

Ryan's mind began to wonder when his cell phone went off.

Ryan: Hello

Sandy: Hey Ryan how's it going? (Ryan could sense something was wrong in his voice)

Ryan: I havn't been gone for more than 45 minutes is everything ok?

Sandy: Ya everything's fine it's just Seth.... (Ryan could tell he was holding back tears)

Ryan: What's going on?

Sandy: Seth left! He left a note for us, said there was nothing left here for him, that he was going to find a life somewhere that would accept him. Ryan do you have any idea where he could have gone?

Ryan: The only place I could think of would be Tahiti but he would have to be crazy to go there, especially on that little boat. Look you want me to come home? (Sounding hopeful)

Sandy: No, no you have to live your life, don't worry about Seth he's a survivor, I'll call you if anything happens.

With that the call ended, without either side getting in a goodbye.

Theresa: I can't believe Seth just took off like that, doesn't he care about his parents? His girlfriend?

Ryan couldn't take it anymore, not only had she dragged him out of his life but now she was questioning his best friend's, his brother's actions.

Ryan: None of this would be happening if it wasn't for you! You wanna talk about leaving a girlfriend! Look I'm coming to help you with the baby, nothing more! So stay out of my personal life!

Theresa: Look if you didn't want to come you shouldn't have! (Now screaming) I would have been better off without you!!!

Through all the screaming neither saw the semi truck coming right at them... until the last moment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer comes up to the Cohen's house to check on Seth

Kirsten: Hi summer (trying to hold back tears)

Summer: Hey Mrs. C just coming to check on Seth you know make sure he's ok and everything... what's wrong you don't look good?

Kirsten: It's Seth (now teering up), he's gone!

She hands the note to summer and goes to the other room to give her time to take it in.

Summer: Ugh Cohen if you ran away to some comic book convention I'm going to kill you. (Ripping open the note)

Dear Summer,

Last year I was sitting in my room every day playing Playstation in my Pjs while thinking about the one girl I could never have, you. All that changed after Ryan came, he gave me confidence, got me to do things I had never done before, he got you to realize I existed. I can't imagine life going back to the way it was and I can't see it getting any better now that he's gone. I love you and won't forget you. When I get to wherever I'm going I'll give you a call, don't worry, we'll be together.

Love,  
Seth Cohen

P.S. I'm not going to a comic book convention

Summer had tears in her eyes as she finished reading the letter.

Summer: He said he loves me, how could he leave me if he loves me!

Summer runs out of the house to Marissa's

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Night has finally fallen and the winds have picked up as Seth's boat begins lightly rocking.

Seth: I'm not so sure this was a good idea Captain Oats, did that wave just get bigger? Maybe I should have thought this through a little more.

The wind got harder as the boat began violently thrashing.

Seth: I should have stayed at home, Summer must hate me now, I don't know how I could have left her. Mom and Dad must be worried and pissed off. I'm grounded for sure when I get home... but if these waves keep getting harder there won't be much left of me to ground once I get home.

Seth starts panicking and tries to call for help on his cell phone.

Seth: HELLO!!! HELLO!!! argh no signal!.... Damn you AT&T!!!... or maybe it's because I'm in the middle of nowhere....

As he pondered this last thought the final wave overtook the boat violently thrusting Seth into the darkness of the Ocean.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole highway was a mess, the sound of sirens could be heard in the distance, as the passengers of the two vehicles sat motionless.

Theresa's car was flipped over, slowly leaking oil as Ryan tried to get out.

Ryan: Theresa come on, we have to get out of here, Theresa! Please wake up.

He could see the blood coming down from her head, he feared the worse, for Theresa, and for the baby.

Ryan: Ok I'm going to try to get us out, just try to hear my voice...

Nothing but a slight moan came out from Theresa

Ryan slowly unbuckled himself and tried to drag himself out of the broken window.

Ryan: I can't move my legs, argh!!! (Ryan screamed as he dragged his body over the glass. Help! Anyone help!

Just then the truck driver slowly wobbled out of his truck, though bleeding slightly he was nowhere as bad as Ryan and Theresa.

Truck: Don't worry son I'm coming

Ryan: Get the girl out! She's Pregnant, please just get her out!

The driver slowly got the unconscious Theresa out and started running away from the leaking car.

Truck: Kid get away from it you don't have much time.

Ryan: I can't my legs their in too much pain!

The driver though scared of the possibility of explosion ran back and dragged Ryan to safety as the car gave a sputter and caught fire.

The ambulances pulled up and immediately ran to help Ryan.

Paramedic: Are you hurt kid? Were gonna get you out of here as soon as we can.

Ryan: Help the girl, she's pregnant, help her!

Paramedic: It's ok son were helping her too.

Ryan: Do you hear me she's pregnant! Hurry up and help her!

The paramedics strapped Ryan and Theresa onto stretchers and took them away in separate ambulances. During the ride all Ryan could do was mutter about the baby.

The paramedics rushed Theresa into the ER and began calling for a doctor.

Paramedics: We need help now this girl's pregnant and we don't know how long she's been out.

The doctors rushed up and immediately began checking Theresa and the baby.

Doctor: Hurry up get her into a room we need to do an ultrasound now!

As the doctor checked the baby his look changed from worried to confused as he ran and re-ran the ultra sound.

Doctor: There must be a mistake, this girl's not pregnant, by the looks of it this girl had an abortion, at the least 3 days ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Sandy: (On the phone) Yes, well he's medium height, not really bulky, has curly hair, what else? Oh yes he should have a small plastic horse with him, yes I know plastic horses are typically for little kids, thank you, goodbye.

Kirsten: So the coastguard is going to look for him?

Sandy: Their going to start tomorrow, they say it's too dark for them to attempt anything now. He'll be fine, he just needs a little time to clear his head and he'll be ready to come home.

Just then the phone rings.

Sandy: Hello

Officer: Is this Mr. Cohen? This is Officer McPherson

Sandy: Yes it is how may I help you officer? (Worrying Ryan had gotten into a fight with someone like Eddy)

Officer: It's about your son, Ryan Atwood. He's been in a car accident, now he himself is conscious with some bruises but nothing to bad, but his friend Theresa has apparently gone into a coma.

Sandy: Oh my god!

Kirsten: Sandy was is it?

Sandy: Just wait a second Kirsten... Officer how is the baby?

Officer: That is where things get a little complicated, you might wanna get down here and we'll explain, Ryan is at Canyon Ridge Hospital in Chino.

Sandy: We'll be there right away.

Kirsten: Sandy Cohen you tell me what's going on right now.

Sandy: Ryan's been in an accident, were going to the hospital right now. I'll go get the car started, call Marissa, tell her what happened!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer drove up to Marissa's palace sized house and ran up the steps with tears in her eyes.

Summer: Coop let me in (pounding on the door), Coop!!!

The door slowly opened to show a bloodshot Marissa with tasseled hair, barely keeping herself standing upright.

Marissa: Hey Summer... How's it going?

Summer: Oh my god, you're totally drunk!

Marissa: No... (Takes a second to process the information) no I'm not; I just had a little... had a little sip...

Summer: If your mom sees you like this your back to the hospital for sure lets go up to your room.

Summer drags Marissa back to her room where she tries to get her to sober up.

Marissa: So what's going on you banged on the door pretty hard...

Summer: It's nothing... (Not wanting to worry Marissa anymore)

Marissa: I know when something's wro... ahh my head (The affects of the alcohol taking place)

Summer: It's Cohen, he just took off, said now that's Ryan's gone there's nothing to stay for... I can't believe he would just leave like that you know.

Marissa: I'm so sorry Sum, guess were both out of boys huh...

Summer: Ya it's just...

She's cut off by the ringing of a phone

Marissa: Hello? Who is this?

Kirsten: Marissa is that you? Are you ok? You sound different

Marissa: Ya, I'm fine, just tired.

Kirsten: I have some news, it's Ryan, he was in a car accident, the doctors say he's going to be ok so don't worry, he'll be fine (She tried to figure out who she was trying to convince more) Sandy and I are going to the hospital right now, knowing how much he means to you I was wondering if you wanted to come along.

Marissa immediately shot up.

Marissa: I'll be right over!

Kirsten: Don't worry honey were coming to get you right now.

Marissa hung up the phone and collapsed onto her bed in tears.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sandy and Kirsten pulled up to the Nichol/Cooper driveway, Marissa was already waiting outside.

Kirsten: "Marissa are you ok?" (She could tell she was drinking)

Marissa: "I just can't believe it, if I had just believed him with Oliver," (Bursting out into tears)

Kirsten: "Honey it's not your fault, no one could have predicted what happened to today, let's just go to the hospital, once you see he's ok you'll feel better. Do your parents know were leaving?"

Marissa: "No their off on their honeymoon? They wouldn't care where I am anyway,"

Kirsten: "Ok, let's go we'll talk about your drinking on the way,"

Marissa was shocked that she had noticed the alcohol, she had tried to get as sobered us as possible before the Cohens arrived.

As they drove to the hospital Kirsten and Summer tried to make Marissa look as presentable as possible after her little alcohol fun.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

They all arrived at the hospital to find that Ryan's leg had broken and he had minor rib damage. The doctors were still working on keeping him stable and other than his guardians he could have no visitors until he was better.

Sandy: "I'm sorry we dragged you out here Marissa do you want me to take you back home?"

Marissa: "No! I'm going to wait until he's better, he was always there for me when I was in the hospital," (Or escaping the hospital she thought)

Sandy: "Ok then, I'm going to go ask the doctor about Theresa and then we'll go in,"

After being informed about the abortion and the fake baby plan by Theresa Sandy came back to the waiting room to inform the others.

Marissa: "Oh my god I can't believe her! I'm going to kill her when I see her, how could she do this to Ryan and me,"

Sandy: "You're gonna have to hold off on your killing plans, Theresa is still in a coma, one that the doctors don't expect her to come out of very soon. Kirsten and I are going to go check on Ryan, we'll talk more about this later,"

Sandy and Kirsten went in and checked on a then sleeping Ryan.

The next morning came with everyone sleeping in the waiting room, with the occasional trip to the cafeteria.

Sandy: "Marissa," (Trying to wake her), "Marissa wake up you can go see Ryan now,"

Hearing this Marissa was wide awake and ready to go.

As she walked into the hospital room she saw Ryan laying there with IV machines hooked up to him and a cast on his left leg. He had cuts and bruises over his face but still looked like her hot Ryan Atwood.

Marissa: "Hey, how are you feeling?" (She asked as she walked up to his bed)

Ryan: "Had a car accident, broke my leg, found out there was no baby, but suddenly things aren't so bad" (Giving her a look of affection)

Marissa: "I'm so glad you're ok, when I heard about your accident I didn't know what to think, don't leave me again." (Now wrapping her arms around him)

Ryan was surprised that she had taken him back so easily, he expected her to be pissed for him leaving.

Ryan: "I didn't want to leave, the last thing I thought about before the accident was you, and coming back. I didn't want to be with Theresa,"

Ryan felt awkward talking about her, he didn't know how to feel about the pregnancy other than angry.

Ryan: "Did they tell you about the baby?"

Marissa: "Ya, I just can't believe she would do that to you, to us! I didn't know what to do without you."

Ryan: "Don't worry; I'm here to stay now, with you. I love you Marissa Cooper."

Marissa couldn't help laughing, thinking about the first time she said I love you, and Ryan's polite thank you.

Marissa: "And I love you Ryan Atwood."

They cuddled until visiting hours were over, though he would be released the next day Marissa still felt alone without him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth awoke to a bright morning sun completely drenched, just floating along with his overturned boat. All his items had been lost in the storm, including his favorite comics and most importantly, Captain Oats.

Seth: "What did I get myself into, I could have been home right now with Summer, eating pudding and playing my ninja game. I'll just have to hope the coastguard comes bye, or at least a package of food, I'm hungry."

Seth waited a few more hours until a huge Yacht appeared in the distance.

Seth: "Hey! Over here! Yo! Boy lost at sea!"

He continued calling until the Yacht pulled up and the crew sent down a rope.

Seth: (Climbing into the Yacht) "Thanks I thought I would be out there for days, you wouldn't believe how boring it is out there."

Seth finally stopped babbling and looked up to see who had rescued him.

Seth: "Mr. Roberts!?!?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone had returned home and were watching tv, Summer was sitting on the floor waiting to hear news of Seth while Ryan and Marissa were cuddled up on the couch.

Marissa: "I can't believe you're back, life can't get any better."

Summer: "Hello.... Coop! I'm happy for you and all but I still have a missing Seth to be found."

Ryan: "Sorry Summer, I'm sure Seth will come up in a day or two, he can't survive without pudding and Playstation."

The conversation had been broken up by the ringing of Summer's cell phone.

Summer: "Hello, oh hi daddy how's your trip? What! You found who?!"

Dad: "Hold on I'll put him on."

Seth: "Hey Summer, how's it going?" (Asking cautiously, expecting Summer to explode at any moment.)

Summer: "Cohen where have you been! And why are you with my dad?"

Seth: "Well he kinda, sorta, well rescued me. I must really look like a real man now."

Summer: "Do you know how scared you made me, get home right now!"

Seth: "Ok, ok I'll have your dad drop me off at the next port."

Summer: "Well he's coming back, thank god he's ok, my dad had to "save" him."

Marissa: "So are you two going to be ok?"

Summer: "We've gone through too much to quit over something like this, but if he thought those few months of no sex were bad before wait till he gets back, he won't have any till he's 30!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer and the Cohen's went off to pick up Seth, leaving Marissa and Ryan to have some alone time.

Marissa: "Thank god we have some time to ourselves, we haven't really made out in awhile you know." (Smiling)

Ryan: "I don't know Marissa, the doctor told me to take it easy," (Giving a little grin).

Marissa playfully grabbed a pillow to beat him with.

Ryan: "But of course we can always make exceptions!"

They curled up together and made out on the couch until both were exhausted, they then fell asleep in each others arms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking into the house.

Summer: "Seth if you ever do something like that I'm going to kill you and my dad won't be around to save you."

Seth: "Ok, get it wasn't the smartest, next time I'll take a train or something."

Summer gives Seth a killing look

Seth: "Kidding, kidding"

Summer: "So what did you and my dad do during those few hours together?"

Seth: "Summer I don't think I should talk about my male bonding time, the time between a boy and his girlfriends' dad is sacred."

Summer lightly hits him in the stomach.

Seth: "Ok, we'll you know we talked about girls, kicked back had a few brew skies."

Summer gives him a "yeah right" look

Seth: "Right... ok, really, he was mad that I had left, didn't help show that I would be a good guy in your life, he said I proved I would abandon in tough times after stating that there was 5 hours of uncomfortable silence."

Summer: "Well it sounds like you had your punishment, how bad was it out there?"

Seth: It was tough, Captain Oats didn't make it.

At that point both of them noticed Ryan and Marissa on the couch.

Seth: "Great I'm coming back from my conquering quest, a returning hero, a survivor, and this is the greeting I get, two sleeping people. Ryan... RYAN!!!"

Ryan and Marissa stirred up.

Ryan: "Oh hey man, how's it going?"

Seth: "Oh nothing just had a shipwreck, almost died, lost Captain Oats...."

Summer: "Enough with Oats!"

Seth: "Ok, well what's up with you?"

Ryan: "Hmm, had a car crash, almost died as well, found out Theresa had already gotten rid of the baby,"

Seth: "Cool, cool, Ryan I do believe we've had some traumatic last few days and we deserve some pudding, Summer could you get me some pudding?"

Ryan: "Ya Marissa, pudding would be nice...."

Summer and Marissa grab nearby pillows and beat on the guys

Seth: "Hey be nice were fragile!"


	4. Chapter 4

It has been 3 weeks since the car accident and Ryan's return. Theresa is still in a coma and was transferred to a part of the hospital for expected long term coma patients. Ryan has just come to the hospital with Marissa to get his cast off.

Doctor: "Well Ryan everything seems to be ok, let's take this cast off."

After taking the cast off the doctor left the room to get some papers ready for Ryan.

Marissa: "So now that you have your cast off you can do stuff." (Giving a mischievous grin)

Ryan: "You think it's time."

Marissa: "Let's see, we've been through fights at parties, near deaths in Tiawana, psycho pent house guy, crazy moms, pregnancy scares, ya I think it's time. We've been through more together than most people go through in a lifetime."

Ryan: "Oh ya," (getting close to kiss her) "What did you have in mind?"

Marissa: "Romantic evening, a movie, then whatever happens after..." (Smiling), "It will be a great night."

Ryan: "Argh... it can't be tonight, we forgot Julie and Caleb are having their "Housewarming" party tonight, I just can't believe you've managed to live with them so long."

Marissa: "I've only been there for three weeks," (Jokingly).

Ryan: "With them three weeks is a long time."

Marissa: "It hasn't been that bad I barely see them, my mom has been shopping everyday since her new fortune and Caleb has been oddly busy and agitated. He always has lots of financial papers and is usually screaming on the phone to his lawyer, but of course he says everything's fine."

Ryan: "You know maybe we don't have to go toni...."

The doctor walked in mid sentence

Doctor: "Well Mr. Atwood your all ready to go, here are your papers, and please be safe driving home I don't want to see you back here again."

Ryan: "Don't worry about it doc, see ya around."

As they were walking out

Marissa: "I have to go tonight if I don't I'll never live peacefully in that house."

Ryan and Marissa then walk out arm in arm.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The night of Caleb and Julie's party. The kids walked up to the mansion ready to face the gruesome twosome.

Julie opened to door to greet them.

Julie: "Hello Seth! Summer!... oh Ryan I thought you were gone."

Ryan: "Sorry Julie still here and breathing, now where's Marissa?"

Julie: "If you must know she's in the backyard."

Ryan went to the back to greet Marissa.

Ryan: "Hey how's it going?"

Marissa: "Just got better," (Leaning in to kiss him).

The hung out at the party until Julie called them over.

Julie: "Marissa honey there's someone I wanted you to meet, (Introducing a dark haired young man) This is Tony and he's been dying to meet you."

Marissa and Tony shook hands.

Julie: "You two look adorable together."

Marissa: "Mom! I'm dating Ryan, he's standing right here!!!"

Julie: "Oh come on Marissa this trash, he goes and knocks up some girl, dodges that bullet and comes back to mess up your life too."

Marissa: "Dammit mom what's wrong with you?! Can't you see I'm happy with Ryan? I hate you! How can you treat him like this?!"

Julie: "You disgust me Marissa, get out of my house! And don't come back until you've ditched this piece of crap!!!"

Marissa: "I never wanted to be here! Caleb blackmailed me into it!"

I crowd has gathered around just as Caleb ran up

Caleb: "What's going on here! You're all disturbing the party!"

Julie: "It's this Ryan, he's getting her to feed these filthy lies about blackmail and forceful living."

Ryan: "Shut up Julie!"

Caleb: "Don't you dare talk to her like that and don't think you are somebody, your just some stray Sandy couldn't say no too. Get out of my house right now!"

With that Caleb grabbed Ryan and tried to force him out.

Ryan: "Get off me!"

Ryan got out of Caleb's grasp and hit him, causing Caleb to fall into a table of food. Seth, Ryan, Marissa, and Summer all ran out of the party before the crowd had time to realize what had happened.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa spent the night at the Cohen's house in the guest room. The next morning Jimmy and her went off to get her stuff from the mansion of terror.

Caleb answered the door with a huge bruise on his face.

Jimmy: "Wow! I don't even think I left a bruise that big when I hit you."

Caleb: "Just grab what you need and get the hell off my property Cooper."

Jimmy: "So where's the hell spawn that used to be my wife?"

Caleb: "After I told her the truth of why her of a daughter lived with us she left, but no worries she'll be back, the one woman loves the riches."  
Jimmy: "Except, from what I hear you're not as rich as believed huh Caleb??

Caleb: "Where the hell did you here that? Why am I even asking, Sandy can't shut his damn mouth."

Jimmy: "I'm not here to argue I'm just going to grab the stuff and go." (With a grin on his face)

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan awoke that morning to Sandy and Kirsten standing at the foot of his bed.

Kirsten: "We need to talk about what happened last night."

Seth: "Son, I thought we talked about hitting people, no matter how deserving... and boy does Caleb deserv..."

Kirsten: "Sandy!"

Seth: "Sorry, well the point is you shouldn't have done it, we don't allow that in this house."

Ryan: "Sorry, I don't know what came over me, won't happen again," (Giving a look that showed he didn't even believe it himself)

Kirsten: "Well we talked to Marissa last night when she stayed here and she explained what happened, since he did provoke you and you haven't hit anyone in a while were letting you off with a warning. Now get dressed, breakfast is on the table." (In a nicer tone)

Sandy walked up to Ryan out of earshot of Kirsten.

Sandy: And later you have to tell me how good it felt hitting that bstard. (Smiling)


	5. Chapter 5

Later that day Ryan met up with Marissa at the pier.

Ryan: "Hey"

Marissa: "Hi, well last night sure was interesting."

Ryan: "Ya, one of these days were going to get through an even without me hitting somebody,"

Marissa: "Ah, but I like the tough Ryan Atwood," (Leaning in to kiss him)

Ryan: "So about that romantic night... I was thinking, Sandy and Kirsten won't be home tonight, so you know, if you wanted to have dinner and well..."

Marissa starts giggling at Ryan's nervousness

Marissa: "I'll see you tonight, don't worry I'm sure it will be perfect,"

Marissa walks off.

Ryan: "Ya, perfect, we all know how smoothly things go around here,"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the pool house.

Seth: "So man what's up tonight, a little Playstation, hanging out with the girls, or we could go to a house party where a variety of bad things could happen, it's your choice,"

Ryan: "Ugh sorry man, kinda busy tonight, Marissa and I are having like a date,"

Seth: "Great, Summer and I will join you we'll have some grub come back for some of that sweet Playstation,"

Ryan: "It's more of a private date you know,"

Seth: "Ohhhh I get it, huh huh, is Ryan Atwood becoming a man tonight? Or more of a man that is since you've already kinda well... let's just say"

Ryan: "Seth!"

Seth: "Ya, sorry, just make sure it's the right time, take it from the guy who had the awkward fish sex,"

Ryan: "I'm going to leave now,"

Seth: "Where you going?"

Ryan: "Somewhere without you, your starting to scare me"

Seth: "Oh wait, are you using the house?"

Ryan: "Ya why?"

Seth: "Where are me and Summer supposed to go? I'm kinda afraid of her house, her dad's opinions of me haven't really increased, especially after the boat incident,"

Ryan: "Sorry man can't help ya,"

Ryan walks off to leave Seth to ponder.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan and Marissa have come to a fancy restaurant and have just sat down.

Ryan: "Soo, this is a really nice place, lightings really nice,"

Marissa: "Ryan, your acting weird, you ok?"

Ryan: "Ya, fine never better, just a little, uh nervous,"

Marissa let out a quiet giggle.

Marissa: "Don't be," (Holding his hand)

Marissa looked into his eyes and leaned in for a kiss.

Marissa: "Do you know what tonight is?"

Ryan: "Uh, no, first time I punched somebody at a party?"

Marissa: "No," (Smiling) "It's the first time we met, on the driveway that night,"

Ryan: "Wow, lot's changed in a year, never thought I'd be here sitting with you, we've gone through so much, I love you Marissa"

Marissa laughed knowing Ryan wasn't one to make big sentimental speeches and that was probably the most he had ever said.

Marissa: "You know, we don't need dinner, let's go,"

They both ran off to the car and then off to the Cohen's.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer: "20, 25, and 30 dollars, there you go,"

Seth: "Thank you Summer, ohh what to do with 30 dollars,"

Summer: "I still can't believe you bet against your best friend,"

Seth: "Well it's a little known fact, Ryan can't get through a black-tie without hitting anybody, and Mr. Caleb Nichol was just the target this time," (Smirking)

Seth and Summer are laying on blankets on the beach staring out into the dark ocean night.

Summer: "So what are you gonna do with your winnings?"

Seth: "Videogames!!!,"

Summer gives him a look.

Seth: "I mean.... presents for you!!!"

Summer laughed and kissed him

They started making out on the beach.

Summer: "Oh I forgot to tell you..."

Seth: "Summer, making out here!"

Summer: "Well I just thought you should know my dad wants to have dinner with us tomorrow night,"

She starts kissing him again, while Seth has a terrified look in his eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan and Marissa arrive home and start kissing all the way down to the pool house, they end up collapsing on the bed while still making out.

Marissa: "I love you," (In between kisses)

Ryan: "Thank you," (Smiling)

Marissa started giggling and they started making out harder. She slowly started unbuttoning his shirt and running her hands over his back.

Ryan started stroking her hair and slowly took off her blouse. There was nothing but pure love in both their eyes as they continued making out. Ryan slowly began caressing her back as she laid her head on his chest.

Ryan: "Are you ready?"

Marissa: "I've never been more ready for anything in my life"

Marissa slid off Ryan's pants and let them fall to the floor as he unbuttoned her skirt. They both lay there in their underwear with nothing but pure love in each other's hearts.

He dropped down to her stomach and started kissing up her chest as she just closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. Marissa then got up and pushed him on his back.

Marissa: "Time for you to have some fun,"

She proceeded to kiss down his neck to his chest as he massaged up her legs.

Ryan: (Through heavy breathing) "We've waited so long,"

Marissa: "I know,"

They went back to making out on top of each other as Ryan caressed her smooth legs.

Ryan: "I love you Marissa"

Marissa: "I love you too," (Panting)

She then went down to his legs and slid off his boxers.

Ryan: "Your turn," (Smiling)

Marissa smiled and made a big show of taking off her underwear. She then got on top of Ryan and they began kissing.

They both stared into each other's eyes, both for the first time in weeks, truly happy.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Ryan and Marissa are curled up in each others arms sleeping blissfully. They are awoken by the sound of Marissa's cell phone.

Marissa: "What... huh (still groggy), hello?"

Jimmy: "Marissa where are you? I tried to call you 3 times last night."

Marissa: "Oh sorry dad musta put my phone on silent, I slept over at Summer's, I thought I told you."

Jimmy: "Nice try Marissa but I just talked to Summer and she didn't know where you were. Now tell me the truth, where are you?"

Marissa: "Ok, dad I'm at the Cohen's, we got home late last night and I just sort of dozed off here."

Jimmy: "So basically your trying to tell me you slept with Ryan."

Marissa: "Ya, but not like that, I just fell asleep next to him."

Jimmy: "Ok, ok but come home right now though we don't need your mother finding out about this and blaming my parenting skills, and we will be talking more about this later."

The phone call ended.

Ryan: "Who was that?" (Still half asleep)

Marissa: "It was my dad, he wanted to know where I am."

Ryan's eyes shot open.

Ryan: "And what did you exactly tell him?"

Marissa: "Told him I fell asleep here and nothing else happened." (Giggling)

Ryan: "Oh nothing else happened..." (Smiling as he pulled her towards him)

They started making out again.

Marissa: "I have to go" (In between kisses)

Ryan: "You can be a few minutes late. That was wonderful last night."

Marissa: "I know, I wish it didn't have to have ended."

Ryan: "It doesn't have to, see you again tonight?"

Marissa: "I'll see what I can do, but I think my dad me be watching me a little more closely tonight." (Laughing)

The door opens.

Seth: "Ryan what's up? What we doing today? Calling the girls?."

Seth looks down and sees Marissa on top of Ryan.

Seth: "Seems as always you're a step ahead of me."

An embarrassed Marissa quickly got to her feet.

Marissa: "Um, I was just going, bye, I'll talk to you later Ryan... and you too Seth." (Now turning red)

Seth: "Oh man I'm sorry, I didn't know, I mean I forgot last night was supposed to... you know it's a funny thing..."

Ryan: "Seth! Chill out man, so what did you do last night,"

Seth: "Just chilled with Summer, nothing like you and Marissa, wow when I came in here..."

Ryan: "Seth!!!"

Seth: "Whoops, sorry, well what do you want to do today?"

Ryan: "Well I kinda wanted to get dressed," (Still under the covers)

Seth: "Oh ya, totally man get dressed, cleaned up then we can have some Seth and Ryan time, comic books, video games, the works!,"

Seth just stood there waiting.

Ryan: "Uh Seth,"

Seth: "Oh ya, sorry," As he exited the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The doorbell to the Cohen house rang.

Sandy: "I got it," Sandy yelled as he opened the door.

Standing on the opposite end was Caleb Nichol, looking surprisingly less confident that usually.

Caleb: "Good Morning Sandy."

Sandy: "It was...."

Caleb: "Ah, your little jokes, that's what I like about you Sandy,"

Sandy: "Right.... What do you want Caleb, I know you well enough to know you need help."

Caleb: "The D.A. is coming after me Sandy, he has all the evidence he needs and I know their going to attack any day, I thought I could use the representation of a good attorney,"

Sandy: "You mean the representation of an attorney who knows the D.A., look I already tried with the D.A. he won't budge, you're on your own pal,"

Caleb: "Is Kirsten on her own too? Look if you don't help me she's going to be in the same amount of trouble, if I go down she goes down and there's nothing I or her can do about it"

Sandy: "That's where your wrong, Kirsten has a choice, she can help the D.A,"

Caleb: "My daughter would never put me in that situation,"

Sandy: "Why not? You didn't have a problem putting her in it,"

Caleb: "I just hope you know what you're doing,"

Sandy: "I damn well do, get ready Cal, your beautiful empire is about to get turned upside down," (Closing the door on him)

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa and Summer were meeting on the pier.

Summer: "Hey coop what's up,"

Marissa: "Nothing much,"

Summer: "Oh really? That's why your dad called my house 3 times last night asking for you," (Raising an eyebrow)

Marissa: "Ok, maybe I was at Ryan's no big deal,"

Summer: "Right... and I bet you told your dad you just went to sleep,"

Marissa: "We did."

Summer: "Come on Coop,"

Marissa: "Ok, maybe we did a little more,"

Summer: "Right on Coop!!!"

Marissa: "Summer!" (Slightly embarrassed), "So where are we eating?" (Trying to change the subject)

Summer: "Oh Derek found this great little Mexican restaurant it's just down the pier,"

Marissa: "Derek?"

Summer: "Ya, I met him a few days ago in the mall, we hung out for a bit and it was really fun, he's smart, funny..."

Marissa: "And your dating Seth..."

Summer: "He's just a friend! (Laughing) "Come on lets go were gonna be late,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan had dressed and was now sitting in the kitchen with Seth.

Seth: "So what do you want to do today man? Hang out with the girls,"

Ryan: "Ya sure, call them up."

Seth dials Summer's number.

Seth: "Hey what's up Ryan and I just wanted to know if you guys wanted to hang out."

Summer: "Um, were kinda in the middle of lunch right now, sorry..."

Seth: "Oh you and Marissa are both there,"

Summer: "Actually me, Marissa, and Derek, we'll meet up with you guys after, don't worry you'll totally love him, he says he likes video games, oh and he plays on the water polo team,"

Seth: "Uh ok, bye then...."

Seth hung up the phone with a worried look on his face.

Ryan (Now eating cereal), "So girls gonna meet up with us or what?"

Seth: "Their busy, with Derek!!! What kind of a name is Derek, oh I'm Derek I shave my chest...,"

Ryan: "Seth! he's probably just a friend, Marissa's with him too and I'm not worried,"

Seth: "That's because you guys just had sex, all she can probably think of right now is you, while Summer, well Summer can get excited over these kind of guys, lets go to the pier!"

Ryan: "Nah man, you gotta trust her, forget jealousy," Ryan was too happy from the previous night to let anything bother him.

Seth: "Oh my god, last night has instilled some sort of lovy dovy hippie attitude man, what happened to... I'll kick your a if you look at my girl Ryan, brooding Chino Ryan, that's the problem! You need some Chino, we need to drive through Chino get you back to angry Ryan and go kick Derek's a,"

Ryan: "Dude calm down, let's go play video games, then we'll meet Derek, and if necessary I'll kick his a..." (smiling)

Ryan got up and went into the living room

Seth: "Great now you have a sense of humor, and don't smile... it's creepy" (Following Ryan).... "Crap!!! And I still have to see Summer's dad tonight,"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek: "So then I'm like, no way btch, and scored the goal on him,"

Marissa: "Wow that's so interesting," (Rolling her eyes) "He Sum, I'm gonna go call Ryan,"

Summer: "Coop come on let the boys be alone for 5 minutes, plus were listening to Derek's story," (Just smiling and staring at him)

Marissa: "You're right, I'll just go order something from the front, Why don't you come with me!!!" Grabbing Summer by the arm and dragging her to the front. "We'll be right back Derek,"

Derek: "Cool, then I can tell you about the time I scored on this other little btch, it was awesome,"

Summer: "What's your problem Coop,"

Marissa: "Your totally liking Derek!"

Summer: "What are you talking about, were just friends,"

Marissa: "Oh come on, friends, he's just like all the guys you used to hook up with before you met Seth, dumb water polo players,"

Summer: "Look I'm just having a good time, he's just a friend, and were talking, it doesn't mean anything, nothing's changed, the world is still round and Seth's still my boyfriend,"

Marissa: "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you,"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirsten was working in her office when Sandy came in.

Kirsten: "Sandy what are you doing here?"

Sandy: "Kirsten we need to talk,"

Kirsten: "Is something wrong?"

Sandy: "I didn't want to tell you this while you were at work but we have to hurry and make some decisions, decisions that couldn't wait till tonight,"

Kirsten: "Sandy you're scaring me, what's going on?"

Sandy: "The Newport group's bankrupt honey, the D.A. is coming down on your dad fast, and you have a choice to make. The D.A. is going to bring up Uncle Sean's shady dealings and such, which means you could be implicated, I believe you can stay out of the heat if you help the D.A. that means helping convict your father"

Kirsten was stunned by the news she had now idea what to think, on one side she could help the D.A. but she would be turning her back on her father, her own flesh and blood, but it was either that or go to prison.

How could her father do this to her, she worked hard all her adult life to gain his respect and provide for the family, and this is what he leaves her with, a possible conviction?

Kirsten: "Let's go talk to the D.A."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the lunch Summer had to go home and help her dad prepare for the dinner, leaving no time for her and Seth to see each other before facing her dad.

Marissa came by the Cohen's after lunch.

Marissa: "Hey boys," (Smiling)

Ryan: "Hey," Leaning in to kiss her.

They then began a make out session in the living room as Seth stood by shocked at how quickly he had been dismissed from their minds.

Seth: "Uh, hello!!!! Other guy in the room, feeling little uncomfortable,"

Marissa slowly got off Ryan laughing.

Marissa: "Sorry Seth just got caught up in the moment,"

Seth: "Ok, well keep your moments for the pool house, I need the info now on this Derek!"

Marissa: "Seth calm down he's just some guy we had lunch with, he's a friend!" (Doubting what she said to herself)

Seth: "So nothing was going, flirting? Touching? Heavy petting!?!?,"

Marissa: "Ew Seth that's disgusting," (laughing) "No nothing happened now go get ready for Summer's dinner party."

Seth: "Ok, I guess your right, gotta put my mind on the ball, gotta get her dad to like me, maybe I should use some colagne,"

Ryan: "No! you and colagne don't mix,"

Seth: "Fine, obviously you don't understand the complexity that is Seth," (Going up to his room to change)

Ryan: "So everything went well at lunch huh?" Kissing her in between words.

Marissa: "Ya, great...."

Ryan: "What's wrong?"

Marissa: "Nothing, nothing's wrong, I should go get ready for this dinner party"

Marissa would have loved to tell Ryan that all was wrong was Summer's flirting but the real problem was Derek. Later in the lunch he had begun hitting on Marissa when Summer would go get a drink, going as far as to touching her leg.

Marissa: "Hope I don't have to see that jerk again," (Walking out to her car)

Marissa's cell phone rings.

Summer: "Hey, you ready?"

Marissa: "Just going home to get dressed be there soon,"

Summer: "Ok, oh! And I have a surprise Derek's coming tonight,"


	7. Chapter 7

Marissa came over to the Cohen's all dressed up for the party. She, Ryan, and Seth all took off to Seth's impending doom, Summer's dad.

They were greeted at the door by Mr. Roberts.

Roberts: "Hi Marissa, how are you? Looking good as usual,"

Marissa: "Thanks. (Giggling) I'm Great Mr. Roberts, never better," (Smiling and grabbing Ryan)

Roberts: "Well obviously someone is making you happy and this someone must be you! Ryan isn't it," (Holding out to shake his hand)

Ryan: "Hi, how are you sir,"

Roberts: "Fine just fine, good handshake, like that in a man, So maybe we should get into for the party,"

Seth: "Um hi!"

Roberts: "Oh Seth, didn't see you there, so running away from your problems lately,"

Seth: "No, but thanks for asking," (Walking in) "This is going to be a long night," (To himself)

They met up with Summer and Derek.

Seth: "Hey Summer! Your dad loved me as usual,"

Summer: "Right, I'm sure Cohen, let me introduce you to Derek. Derek this is my boyfriend Seth,"

Derek: "Hey what's up man, this party is totally radical,"

Seth: "Hey," (Giving a weird look) "Radical?" (To himself)

Summer: "And this is Ryan, Marissa's boyfriend,"

Derek: "Yo, yo, yo what's up in here man,"

Ryan: "Uh hey.... Ya know I'm gonna go get a drink"

Seth: "Ya me too,"

Derek: "Yo I'll come and chill,"

Ryan and Seth: "NO!!!"

Seth: "What we mean is we'll bring some drinks,"

They walked away.

Ryan: "Oh my god he's annoying,"

Seth: "I want to stick a fork in my ear so I never have to here him again,"

Ryan: "We can't spend the whole night with him,"

Seth: "I know but what can we do, you could always throw a punch and end the party sooner, come on lets be realistic your bound to hit someone tonight why not let it be him"

Ryan: "Ha ha," (Sarcastically)

Summer's dad walks up.

Roberts: "Hey guys, enjoying the party Ryan? Oh and you too Seth"

Seth: "Everything's great, never better,"

Roberts: "Did you guys meet Derek, fine boy he is,"

He walks away.

Seth: "He likes Derek!!! But I'm not approvable,"

Ryan: "Don't worry about it man let's just go find the girls,"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Derek had followed Marissa out to the balcony.

Derek: "Hey what's up girl,"

Marissa: "Uh nothing much Derek," (Giving him a weird look)

Derek: "You know I was thinking we could, you know go hang out somewhere else, this parties a major bore,"

Marissa: "Uh I'll go ask Ryan I guess,"

Derek: "Nah, nah I mean just you and me," (Slowly stroking her arm)

Marissa: "Get off me you creep!!! You better stay away from me or Ryan's gonna beat your a,"

Derek: "Ok, ok didn't mean anything by it,"

He walked back into the party and up to Summer.

Derek: "Hey, why don't you show me your room?"

Summer: "Uh why?"

Derek: "You know I just never got the whole tour,"

Summer: "Uh ok let's go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth and Ryan had been looking for their girlfriends for 10 minutes now when they found Marissa.

Ryan: "Hey where have you guys been?"

Seth: "Ya and where's Summer?"

Marissa: "You won't believe this, that jerk Derek hit on me,"

Ryan: "He what!!!"

Seth: "Oooh Ryan's gonna hit somebody,"

Marissa and Ryan: "Seth!!!"

Seth: "Well lets find Summer and then we'll deal with this,"

Marissa: "I haven't seen her, actually last I saw her she was talking to Derek after he had hit on me,"

They all looked at each other and ran up to Summer's room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Summer's room.

Summer: "There's my stereo, bed, and that's about it,"

Derek: "Nice nice," (Slowly relaxing onto her bed)

Summer: "So let's get back to the party," (Feeling slightly uncomfortable)

Derek: "No rush, we have plenty of time," (Getting closer to Summer)

Summer: "I'm not really comfortable and I really doubt my boyfriend would be too happy with both of us here you know, he might get the wrong idea,"

Derek: "You mean this idea?" (And with that he kissed her)

Summer: "Eww get off me you creep," (Pushing him off the bed)

At that moment Ryan, Seth, and Marissa burst into the room.

Seth: "What's going on here,"

Summer: "This creep just made a move on me,"

Seth: "What!!! He made a move on Marissa too,"

Derek: "Hey man all's fair in love and war," (Getting up and going towards Summer)

At that moment Ryan too was becoming angry.

Marissa: "Ryan no," (Wrapping her fingers in his)

Derek: "You know what? I'll do what I want, when I want, with whoever I want, and their nothing you can do to stop me," (Giving a stupid water polo player grin)

With that Ryan moved towards him only to be stopped by the sight of Seth walking forward and punching Derek in the face.

Seth: "I hate you water polo jerks,"

Summer: "Whooo go Cohen"

Ryan: "Wow man didn't know you had it in you,"

Marissa: "I'm just surprised that for once it wasn't Ryan," (Smiling)

Seth: "Thanks," (Slowly shaking his hand)

Ryan: "Hand hurt?"

Seth: "Nah, it's all good, ok little bit"

They all laughed as Ryan and Seth pushed a groggy Derek out of the room.

Seth: "Never hit anyone like that in my life and the first time's a near knockout," (Grinning)

Ryan: "Ok let's go Rocky, back to the party and get you some ice, you've had too much adrenaline for one night,"

He walked up to Marissa and kissed her.

Ryan: "See you at the pool house tonight?"

Marissa: "Wouldn't miss it,"

They started kissing until Seth complained about his hand.

Seth: "Can they ever get off each other?"

Summer: "You know maybe you just need some yourself," (Giving a little smile as she leaned in to kiss him) "Leave a key under your mat tonight," (With a sly smile)


	8. Chapter 8

Ryan and Marissa came back to the pool house exhausted.

Marissa: "I can't believe Seth punched Derek out, it was so so,"

Ryan: "Something I would do?" (Smiling)

Marissa: "What can I say? It's a trait that I can't resist,"

Marissa pushed Ryan onto the bed and got on top of him.

Marissa: "I love you, so.... Much," (In between kisses)

Ryan: "I love you too," (Undoing the straps on Marissa's dress)

Ryan slid off Marissa's dress, leaving her in nothing but her bra and panties.

Marissa: "Eager are we?" As she proceeded to take off Ryan's shirt, actually more like ripped it off.

Ryan: "Oh ya, very ugh, very eager!" (Smiling)

Marissa then slid down to the bottom of the bed and slowly unbuttoned Ryan's pants.

Ryan: "Guess I'm not the only one who can't wait,"

Marissa giggled as she slid down Ryan's boxers and proceeds to kiss him. Ryan slowly undid Marissa's bra straps in between kisses and then began rubbing her back.

Marissa: "I could do this forever," (giggling)

Ryan slowly slid down her panties as she got on top of him.

Marissa: "Do you have protection?"

Ryan: "In the uh drawer,"

Now protected, Marissa got back on Ryan.

Marissa: "Now where were we,"

Ryan: "Somewhere around here," (As he got on top of her)

Marissa: "Yes!!!" (Smiling)

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ryan awoke the next morning to an empty bed.

Ryan: "Hope Marissa got out before anyone noticed,"

Ryan headed off to the kitchen to find Seth.

Seth: "So I'm guessing the rest of your night went well,"

Ryan: "Hey man, ya Marissa kinda stayed over, how bout you and Summer?"

Seth: "She couldn't leave, her dad wanted her to stay home and help him clean up, I'm sure he just didn't want her to see me, they have maids why do they need her,"

Ryan: "Ah chill out man, it's not like Julie likes me, the parents usually aren't happy,"

Seth: "Last night did go well though, Derek went down hard he's gonna have a bruise for a week,"

Sandy: "What is this about a guy and being bruised?"

Sandy and Kirsten walk in having heard the end of Seth's conversation.

Kirsten: "Oh Ryan, not another fight, we talked about this,"

Ryan: "Oh wasn't me this time, it was Seth,"

Sandy "Seth?"

Seth: "Uh ya, but it really wasn't that big a deal, little hit, nothing bad,"

Ryan: "I think I've rubbed off on him,"

Sandy: "So is the guy ok?"

Seth: "Ya, he was like out for a second, it's ok he's a water polo player he can handle it,"

Sandy: "Wow my boy knocked out a water polo player," (Grinning)

Kirsten: "Sandy!!! This is serious,"

Sandy: "Ok, ok we'll talk about this later, right now your mother and I need to go,"

Ryan: "Where you guys going?"

Kirsten: (Sigh) "You'r gonna be hearing things soon so I might as well tell you. My dad's company has gone bankrupt and the D.A. is going after him... for shady dealings and well... unless I help the D.A. I could be implicated too."

Seth: "Wow grandpa in jail this is gonna get interesting,"

Sandy: "Seth!!! This is serious! Like I said we'll talk when we get back"

Sandy and Kirsten left.

Ryan: "You know what this means?"

Seth: "No expensive birthday present?"

Ryan: "It means Marissa's mom is out of money too,"

Seth: "Ooh and her dad is rich, the irony of it, this should be fun"

Ryan: "I don't even know why I talk to you in the morning,"

As Ryan walks away.

Seth: "Hey now you know you love the chit chat,"

------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan, Marissa, Summer and Seth were all walking along the pier talking about Caleb's recent money trouble.

Marissa: "Serves her right, this is what she gets for marrying for money,"

Seth: "Wow isn't that a little harsh?"

Marissa: "She tried to put me in a mental asylum and she had sex with my ex-boyfriend!"

Seth: "Point taken,"

Summer: "I just can't believe that the all mighty Caleb Nichol has lost it all, it's like something out of a E True Hollywood story, it's almost as believable as Cohen knocking out a water polo jock."

Seth: "Ya, good times," (Putting his arm around Summer)

Summer: "You know my dad did find out about it after finding Derek with a bruised face sitting in a corner,"

Seth: "What the heck, can't get any worse with him,"

Summer: "He actually thought you showed some initiative, he liked the whole I'm a man thing,"

Seth: "Really... remind me to knockout more guys, so Marissa what do you think your mom's gonna do now?"

Marissa: "I don't know, probably try to bond with me again,"

Summer: "Maybe you should give her a chance, she's in a really low point of her life right now,"

Marissa: "Maybe not!!! I don't need to see that woman,"

Seth: "You know we have all spoken our opinions on the matter, except our brooding little chino boy, Ryan you've been awfully quiet,"

Ryan: "Ya I just don't know, it's not really my place to say anything you know, I don't really know Caleb, and I see Summer's point on Marissa's mom,"

Marissa: "You're taking my mom's side!!!"

Ryan: "Nah, nah... I strongly dislike your mom, I'm just saying I know what it's like to be out of money and alone.... see Seth this is why I was keeping my mouth shut,"

Marissa: "It's ok... Maybe we should go somewhere, to get away from all of it, you know we don't have that much time left this summer,"

Seth: "We could go to Paris!!!"

Summer: "Or to the east coast,"

Marissa: "Maybe somewhere up north, like San Francisco,"

Ryan: "You know I don't know it's just that...."

Ryan was cut off by the ringing of his cell phone.

Ryan: "Hello?"

Ryan's face immediately dropped as he heard who the caller was.

Ryan: "Really? Ok I guess I'll be right over"

Hanging up the phone Ryan looked upset.

Marissa: "Who was it?"

Ryan: "It was the doctor.... Theresa's out of the coma.


	9. Chapter 9

Marissa: "My god! I can't believe she's awake,"

Ryan: "Well I got to go see her,"

Marissa: "What! Ryan! After all she did to us, she almost broke us apart, and she pulled you away from your family,"

Seth: "Dude she like ruined everything and you're just gonna go back to her?"

Summer: "Look Chino just leave her be she doesn't deserve you,"

Ryan: "Look I'm not forgiving her just making sure she's ok, and I have to talk to her, I need to know why she did what she did... "

Marissa: "Ryan please let's just forget about her,"

Ryan: "Don't worry I'm just going to go talk, she won't ever take me away from you again," (As he pulls her close and starts kissing her)

Marissa: "Do you want me to come with?"

Ryan: "This is something I have to do alone, I'm sorry but I have to closet his chapter in my life,"

Marissa: "Ok, you can take my car" Kissing him. "I'll be waiting for you... in the pool house," (With a smile)

Ryan: "I'll be back as soon as possible," (Giving her one last kiss before getting in the car and taking off)

Marissa stood there watching the car go off feeling like she was loosing Ryan all over again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth: "I can't believe he just left like that, I thought after he came back this would be his home,"

Marissa: "God knows what that tramps going to say to him,"

Summer: "Guys you have to calm down, he's going down to the hospital for a few hours... not to go live in Chino! (Looking at Seth) or go hook up with Theresa (Looking at Marissa)

Seth: "Ya I guess your right... plus once he gets back the whole Chino thing will finally be put to rest,"  
Marissa: "And then we can celebrate with a party or something,"

Summer: "Yay! I love parties, do we have to come up with an occasion?"

Seth: "We'll celebrate your birthday, you know the one last year Marissa was supposed to go too... when we snuck Ryan into the model home," (Smiling)

Marissa: "A birthday party it is," (Trying to get her mind off Theresa)

Seth: "It will be huge! Only to be matched by my own"

Marissa: "Or mine," (Laughing)

Summer: "Wait a second... when is Ryan's birthday?"

Everyone just looked at each other with blank stares.

Seth: "You know I don't think he ever told me..."

Marissa: "I asked him a few times but he always found a way to change the subject,"

Summer: "Why don't you ask your dad Cohen I'm sure he has Ryan's case file,"

Seth: "You know I think I'll do just that,"

Seth got up, paid for the ladies and got ready to go ask his dad some questions.

Seth: "I'll see you soon," (Kissing Summer)

Summer: "Bye" (Smiling)

Seth took off.

Marissa: "So you guys seem pretty happy,"

Summer: "Ya it's like totally great, no Anna to ruin anything, the whole my Dad ruining the relationship is over, and now that the running away thing is done I feel like everything's perfect, well almost perfect,"

Marissa: "What does that mean?"

Summer: "I don't know... it's nothing... it's just, he hasn't said it yet...."

Marissa: "You mean I love you?"

Summer: "Ya, I just want to know where we stand,"  
Marissa: "Don't worry it took Ryan a while to say it too, he does love you,"

Summer: "You're right and Ryan loves you,"

Marissa: "Ya...." (Thinking about Theresa)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan had just pulled up to the hospital. Instead of getting out he just sat there staring at the concrete building.

Ryan: "What am I gonna say? ...what am I even doing here? I should be with Marissa,"

He took another 10 minutes thinking it over before he pushed himself to get out of the car and face Theresa. Ryan walked into the building and up to Theresa's room. He slowly turned the knob and entered the room, first seeing Theresa's mom standing over the bed and then a conscious Theresa lying there.

Ryan: "Hi," (Barely getting out a sound)

Theresa's Mom: "Ryan! We've missed you!" (Coming in to hug him) "I'm sorry about everything she's done," (Whispering into his ear) "I'll leave you too to talk,"

After Theresa's mom left both Ryan and Theresa looked at each other uncomfortably not sure how to start the conversation.

Theresa: "I'm glad you came... I've missed you so much,"

Ryan: "I just came to see that you're ok, then I'm going back home"

Theresa: "Your home is in Chino Ryan, you belong here, we belong here, together,"

Ryan: "How can you say that? How can you deceive me like you did, take me away from my family, my girlfriend, just so that I would be with you?"

Theresa: "You call those people your family, we're your family Ryan!!! We are!!! You need to be with me, not that skank Marissa!!! I did what I did for your own good, you just had to see that we could be something we belong together!!!

Ryan: "We could be something! Theresa ya we used to date but the key word is "used to" there's a reason were not together if we were truly meant to be together we never would have broken up but the fact is we did, and you went to your life with Eddy and I went to mine with Marissa,"

Ryan could see the hurt in Theresa's face.  
Ryan: "Look I came to make sure your ok, now that I have I'm leaving, don't ever contact me again,"

Theresa: "This isn't over Ryan!" (As he walked out of the room)

As Ryan opened the door and walked out of the room he bumped into... Eddy!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Seth: "Hey dad you home." (Yelling out as he entered the Cohen's)

Sandy: "In here with your mother Seth,"

Seth: "Hey how'd the whole D.A. thing go,"

Sandy: "It's ahh, complicated... what's up with you and Ryan? Actually, where is Ryan?"

Seth: "Got a call from the hospital, Theresa's up, he's off visiting,"

Kristen: "Oh my god, is he staying in Chino?"

Seth: "Mom, I said visiting... don't worry, he says he's just closing that chapter of his life,"

Sandy: "Let's hope so,"

Seth: "Ok, but the real reason I was looking for you was I wanted to know if you had Ryan's record,"

Sandy: "Uh ya, as his attorney I have to have the file on record at all times, I have his criminal history, where he used to live, current status, everything..."

Seth: "Cool... I guess.... but what I really need to know is, when is Ryan's birthday?"

Kirsten: "Oh my god I've never thought about that,"

Sandy: "I mentioned it once but he just said he didn't want to celebrate it,"

Seth: "So when is it?"

Sandy went to the other room and came back with a folder.

Sandy: "According to this file... it's in 7 days!"

----------------------------------------------------------------

Eddie: "Ryan..."

Ryan: "Look Eddie I just came here to see if she was ok and to say goodbye, I don't want to fight or anything, I'm not in the moo..."

Eddie: "Ryan! I get it ok, she's obsessed with you but it's not your fault, I talked to her mother... she told me what happened with the baby, I just couldn't believe she left me again for you..."

Ryan could tell Eddie was not angry at him but at Theresa.

Ryan: "You expected her to stay with someone who beats her?"

Eddie: "What!!! What did she say to you,"

Ryan: "Don't pretend it didn't happen dude," (Trying to walk by)

Eddie: "Wait! I would never touch her, come on man, after what my dad did to my mom you think I would want that kind of life for Theresa?"

Ryan: "Then this whole thing..."

Eddie: "She set you up..."

Ryan was in shock... he didn't know what to think...

Ryan: "Look man I'm leaving today... for good! I'm going to my new life and nothing is going to bring me back here... Theresa doesn't understand that I hope that you can make her..."

Eddie: "Ya man... I'll get her help or something, go live your life, live it for every one of us who can't... everyone one of us who wish they could."

With that Ryan and Eddie hugged and Ryan walked out of the hospital determined never to come back to Chino again.


	10. Chapter 10

Ryan came back home that night feeling free for the first time since he came to the Cohen's, hoping that now his life could be better and stay that way.

Ryan walked into the house.

Sandy: "Hey, how'd it go?"

Ryan: "Uh, good I guess," (Feeling uncomfortable)

Sandy: "Well were glad everything worked out and that you're here with us," (Giving Ryan a hug)

Ryan: "Thanks," (Feeling like he finally had a real family)

Sandy: "So... I hear you have a birthday coming up, wish you would have told me we could have had more time to plan something,"

Ryan: "Uh ya I really don't wanna do anything, birthdays aren't my favorite time of year,"

Sandy: "Come on, everyone loves birthdays we'll all go out to dinner have some fun, after all that's happened you could use some fun,"

Ryan: "Look I don't want a birthday ok!" (Calming down) "Sorry just not good memories... I'm gonna go to the pool house... sorry,"

Ryan walks off to the pool house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa: "He doesn't want a birthday at all?"

Seth: "That's what my dad says... says Ryan flipped out over the idea,"

Summer: "Ok, Chino is being really weird,"

The three were sitting on the beach thinking about what to do about Ryan's birthday that he so eagerly wanted to avoid.

Marissa: "Trust me... he'll want a birthday after I get done talking to him... and if he doesn't, well he'll get one anyways,"

Just then Ryan walks up.

Ryan: "Hey guys what's up, sorry overslept long day yesterday,"

Marissa: "Ya you never told me how that went,"

Ryan: "Nothing special, it's over, I said goodbye,"

Marissa: "Wonderful," (Coming in to kiss him)

They start making out on the beach.

Seth: "You know all that making out is giving me an idea,"

Summer: "Really Cohen..." (Smiling)

They then begin making out as well.

Marissa: "So... how you feeling... mister birthday boy," (In between kisses)

Ryan stopped the make out session immediately.

Ryan: "What?"

Marissa: "Oh come on you didn't think you could hide your birthday could you," (Giggling)

Ryan: "Look it's no big deal,"

Seth: (Pulling out of the kiss) "Come on man the birthday is like your own personnel holiday,"

Summer: "Ya were gonna party!!!"

Ryan: "Look I don't need a party! Just forget about it ok... I have to go,"

Walking off.

Seth: "Wow he really doesn't like birthdays,"

Marissa: "Probably bad memories, this year will be different, were going to throw him the biggest surprise party ever,"

Summer: "It will be so cool he won't be able to keep that gloomy birthday mood,"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan was walking off when his cell phone rang.

Ryan: "Hello,"   
Voice on other line: "Hey little brother,"

Ryan: "Trey? What's up man?"

Trey: "You don't have to pretend to be happy to hear from me, and don't worry I don't want anything, I promised you that last time"

Ryan: "Cool... so then..."

Trey: "Just wanted to see how you were doing you know, it gets lonely out here, and I know how hard it gets for you around this time, around your birthday"

Ryan: "We don't need to talk about that man... I'm fine..."

Trey: "You have to let it go... it wasn't your fault, what happened wasn't your fault!"

Ryan: "I know... but I can't just let it go..."

Trey: "You gotta let yourself enjoy life... have a birthday, god knows you've suffered long enough over this..."

Ryan: "Look I got to go man... I'll visit you soon," (Now barely getting out his words)

Trey: "Ya man... just try to have fun...,"

With that the call ended, Ryan sat there on the curb with his head in his knees... and broke down.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa: "So were gonna need some streamers, lights, good stereo..."

Kirsten: "And of course some food... this is going to be so much fun and Ryan will love it,"

The two of them were in the Cohen house planning Ryan's party.

Sandy walked in.

Sandy: "I can't believe you guys are going to go through with throwing this thing, I told you he doesn't want a party,"

Kirsten: "He will once we get through with him, by the way what should we get him,"

Sandy: "I have no idea...I'm sure we'll think of something,"

Marissa: "Presents!!! That's what we forgot, wow then I need to call Summer and we need to get to the mall,"

Kirsten: "I'll come with you guys I need to find something for him too, go call Summer and I'll meet you out front"

Marissa went off to get Summer.

Sandy: "You know this could turn out to be a disaster,"

Kirsten: "Oh Sandy have some faith," (Kissing him)

Sandy: "So I talked to the D.A. again... it's official you testify, you're off the hook,"

Kirsten: "I can't believe this is really happening, I'm putting my own dad in prison,"

Sandy: "It's the only way honey," (Hugging her to give comfort) "Now go shopping... get your mind off it,"

Kirsten: "Ok I'll try," (With tears in her eyes)

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa, Kirsten, and Summer came home with tons of bags.

Sandy: "Well I guess we don't have to worry about getting Ryan anything huh?"

Marissa: "Actually... we couldn't find the right gift for Ryan,"

Sandy: "Then what's in all the bags?"

Summer: "You don't expect girls to go to the mall and not shop right?"

Sandy: "Amazing... truly amazing,"

Marissa: "Well were gonna go off to Summer house and try some stuff on, bye Kirsten,"

Kirsten: "Bye girls, it was fun,"

The girls left.

Sandy: "How do you guys buy stuff like that... I go buy two pairs of shirts one pair of pants and I'm good for a month, maybe two,"

Kirsten: "Oh Sandy," (Kissing him)

The are still kissing when Ryan walks in on them.

Ryan: "Oh... sorry I didn't mean to,"

Sandy: "Nah it's ok, we can finish this later," (Laughing) "Let's talk,"

Ryan: "Ah, about what?"

Kirsten: "We want to talk about what's bothering you?"

Sandy: "About your birthday,"

Ryan: "Look I said I don't want one, can't it be left at that,"

Sandy: "There's gotta be something more to it... come on Ryan were your family now you can talk to us,"

Ryan: "I... can't I gotta go,"

Kirsten: "Ryan wait... just talk to us, we won't say anything just listen,"

Ryan gave up... he'd kept it in too long, he needed to tell someone, talk to someone who cared. He moved up to the couch and sat down with a pained look in his eyes,"

Ryan: "Ok... let's talk..."


	11. Chapter 11

Ryan: "When I was 8 a few of us would always hang out, by us I mean me, Theresa, Eddy, and Jamie... my little sister..."

Kirsten: "Ryan... I didn't know you have a little sister."

While Kirsten was pondering this Sandy had already made the connection.

Sandy: "Go ahead Ryan,"

Ryan: "On my birthday we went to my Uncle's house... who had a pool, my sister begged my mom to let her go into the pool but my mom was on her way to getting drunk and didn't want to have to watch her,"

Ryan stopped for a moment to gather his thoughts.

Ryan: "My sister kept pushing until my mom hit her... out of anger my sister went to the pool anyways... she hadn't learned to swim yet... when I saw her go to the pool I went to tell my mom but was stopped by my dad who hadn't gone to prison yet, he told me to go away that she was busy... he was drunk too and threatened to hit me if I didn't leave them alone..."

Kirsten was in tears by now already figuring out the rest of the story.

Ryan: "I uh went back to save her but she was already gone... my mom blamed it on me saying I should have been watching her... she didn't believe me when I told her about dad, I was beaten a lot after that... but nothing was worse than knowing if I had gone after my sister instead of going to my mom I could have saved her..."

Ryan suddenly became angry with himself.

Ryan: "Look now you know why I hate my birthday ok... so maybe you can leave me alone about it!"

With that Ryan left to the pool house.

Sandy and Kirsten just look at each other in disbelief neither knowing what to do.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Marissa and Summer came over to the Cohen's.

Summer: "Hey Mr. C is Seth around?"

Seth: "Don't worry the mighty and powerful Seth is here," (As he came walking down the stairs)

Summer: "Good were going out so be ready," (Giving him a kiss)

Marissa: "I'll go get Ryan and remember don't ruin the birthday surprise,"

Kirsten stopped Marissa.

Kirsten: "Actually I think Ryan needs some time alone, he had a hard night,"

Marissa: "What's wrong?"

Sandy: "It's nothing serious but maybe today you guys should let him rest, and I'm not really sure about the whole party thing,"

Marissa: "Oh come on he'll love it, a few bad memories won't keep him away,"

Kirsten: "Look Marissa...I'm with Sandy on this one, Ryan's had it pretty hard and maybe he doesn't need a reminder of those times,"

Seth: "Ok you guys are being really weird, mom, yesterday you were all for the party now your not, did he tell you guys something?"

Marissa: "Did he tell you why he hates birthdays?"

Sandy: "Look that's very private if he wants you guys to know he'll tell you but until then we have to respect his privacy, I'm sorry,"

Marissa: "Well I'm going to talk to him, he can't stay shut off,"

Marissa walks off to the pool house.

Summer: "Wow this must be really bad

A few minutes later Marissa came back with a note in her hands.

Marissa: "Ryan's not there, he left a note saying he went to visit someone in prison and will be back by tonight,"

Sandy: "Trey?"

Marissa: "His dad...."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan was driving down the highway towards Fresno as he saw the prison come into view, his heart started beating faster and his palms got sweaty. What was he going to say to this man? The man that called himself his father... Ryan hadn't seen his dad since the day he was taken away 9 years ago, mainly because he didn't want to see that man. Ryan arrived at the prison and cautiously walked up to the front. The guard at the front looked up at him.

Guard: "Can I help you son?"

Ryan: "Ah ya I came to see someone, his last name's Atwood,"

Guard: "Ok, and your name,"

Ryan: "Ryan Atwood,"

Guard: "Relation?" (Writing on a clip board)

Ryan: "I'm his son..."

Guard: "Ok follow me; wait here while we go get him,"

Ryan sat in a room not unlike the one he was in when he talked to Seth after the model home fire, except that this was a private room.

After what seemed like hours of waiting Ryan heard footsteps approaching and the sounds of hand cuffs dragging behind. The door to the room slowly opened and a man entered....

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The Cohen family sat there in shock over the current situation.

Kirsten: "Wow I can't believe he went to see that man,"

Seth: "I know, he never talks about him, like we've met his mom, heard about Trey, but nothing about his dad,"

Marissa: "He mentioned his dad to me once, very briefly a long time ago, all I got out of it was that he was in prison and after that Ryan moved away from Fresno,"

Sandy: "Well that man doesn't deserve to have the title of dad! After what he let happen to..."

Kirsten: "Sandy!!!" (Looking at Seth and the girls)

Sandy: "Sorry... it's nothing,"  
Kirsten: "Maybe we should call him, I'm worried, he's out there and he's upset who knows what could happen,"

Sandy: "He'll call when he's ready, it's not like he's running away," (Looking at Seth)

Seth: "That's right let's all blame Seth..." (Everyone was now looking at him and laughing under their breathe) "You guys are creeping me out... I'm getting pudding,"

Summer: "Well what are we going to do today? We can't just sit around thinking about it,"

Marissa: "We could go to the mall; they just brought some new outfits in,"

Summer: "That would be great and we would have Cohen to carry the bags for us,"

Marissa: "Oh but I'm supposed to look after Caitlyn later today,"

Summer: "Bring her along, it will be great!"

Seth: "What's great?" (Walking back with pudding)

Summer: "Were going to the mall!!!"

Seth: "Wow, you're more excited than usual, and did you guys just forget what's going on with Ryan?"

Summer: "Look I'm just trying to get our minds off it,"

Marissa: "You know Seth's right, Ryan's out there in pain and were going to the mall..."

Summer: "What else are we going to do? Sit here and wait for Chino all day, he'll be fine he's just off brooding, lets go!" (Dragging Marissa and Seth out of the house)

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan sat frozen as a rough bearded man with messed up hair, and scars entered the room. The police un-cuffed him and sat him across from Ryan. They just stared at each other for a while until one of them spoke.

Dad: "How's your mother?" (His voice was gruff, but you could sense the tiredness of it)

Ryan: "I don't know... I'm not living with her anymore,"

Dad: "Ah... like always no one comes to tell me anything, you know she doesn't even come to visit me anymore"

Ryan: (Trying to ignore the comment) "I'm living with a new family now, I haven't seen her lately either,"

Dad: "New family? What's wrong with your old one?"

Ryan: "Look I'm just telling you what's going on, I don't want to talk about this,"

Dad: "Oh great! My son who hasn't visited me in 9 years decides to just show up and he doesn't want to talk about his life!"

Ryan: "It's my fault I don't want to see you? After the kind of father you were?"

Dad: "Hey! I provided for my family to the best of my ability, I did everything I could for you guys and you never appreciated it,"

Ryan: "Ya, everything you could... like beat us! treat us like sht! let Katie die!!!"

Dad: "So this is why you're here... you feel guilty and your trying to find a way to make yourself feel better, trying to find a way to pin what happened on me... I'm sorry it happened Ryan and I know how it must feel, to be responsible for your sister's death,"

Ryan: "Bullsht!!! It was your fault and you know it! I tried to help her, I tried to get to mom but you wouldn't have any of that... you bstard, you were too drunk to care what happened to your own daughter, you took her life away and you took my childhood away! But you're not taking my future, I'm not believing it anymore, I know it wasn't my fault"

Dad: "Whatever makes you sleep at night son,"

Ryan: "Don't call me son! I'm not your son, not anymore, I have a father who actually cares about me and what happens to me, not some dead beat who is rotting away in prison for the rest of his life,"

Dad: "You ungrateful son of btch," (Lunging forward at Ryan)

Ryan's dad slams him against the wall as the guards come rushing in. His dad takes one swing at him.

Dad: "I'm your father and I can still beat you like when you were a little boy you little sht!!"

Ryan takes one look at his dad and feels nothing for him, who was this man? He wasn't a father... Sandy was a father... this man was a killer... he let Katie die... With all his anger Ryan swung at his father dropping him before the guards came to pick him up and cuff him.   
  
"You're not better than us, no matter who adopts you your still a poor Atwood and Atwood's don't amount to sht!!," (Before the door is slammed and he is taken away)

Guard: "You ok son?"

Ryan: "Ya I'm fine, just need a minute,"

Ryan sat there against the wall and thought about all that had happened. At least he had done what he had come to do... he could live in peace now. Was he going to become like that? No, he was different, he had people who cared about him... he had Sandy, Kirsten, and Seth, they cared for him... and of course... he had Marissa...

Ryan walked out of the prison and up to his car; he paused for a second and looked up at the sky.

Ryan: "That was for you Katie..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The kids were at the mall still; Marissa, Summer, and Caitlin were all trying out clothes and having fun while Seth sat staring out of sheer boredom.

Marissa: "Oh my god this one is so hot, Ryan will love it!"

Summer: "No this one is good," (Holding up a hot red dress)

Caitlin: "I like this one," (Pointing to a nice pink one)

Seth: "And I'd like to go get some comic books,"

Caitlin: "Comic books are for geeks!"

Seth: "Wow little kids... their so fun..."

Caitlin: "I'm not little geek!"

Summer: "Oh Cohen, she likes you..."

Marissa: "Don't worry; she didn't like Ryan at first either,"

Caitlin: "Ryan's cool... he's a dork... all you do is complain" (Pointing to Seth)

Summer: "I can't believe I'm standing here arguing with a child... I'm going to go find some pudding,"

The girls just laughed as Seth walked off.

Summer: "So what are you going to wear to Ryan's party?"

Marissa: "I don't know if were even going to have a party, look how he reacted by just talking about it, and obviously the Cohen's know something major,"

Summer: "I still think we should... you know cheer him up,"

Caitlin: "I can help too,"

Marissa: "Ok I guess... I just don't want to push him over the edge,"

Summer: "You won't! Now let's go look at some lingerie for after the party,"

Marissa: "Summer!!!" (Looking at Caitlin)

Caitlin just giggles as they walk on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The girls had all come back to the Cohen's with an angry Seth who couldn't find pudding at the mall.

Seth: "What kind of a mall doesn't have pudding I mean come on, it's a mall it's supposed..."

Summer: "Seth! It's pudding you have some in the fridge,"

Seth: "Right..."

As Seth walked off to the kitchen the phone rang.

Marissa: "Hello, um Cohen house..."

Ryan: "Marissa? What are you doing there?"

Marissa: "Nothing, just waiting around... so where are you?"

Ryan just wasn't ready to talk, not after the events at the prison.

Ryan: "Um... can I talk to Sandy,"

Marissa: "Ya sure..." (Feeling slightly disappointed)

She hands the phone to Sandy.

Sandy: "Hey kiddo, where are ya? It's getting kinda late..."

Ryan: "There were some things I needed to do... I'll come as soon as I can but there's one last thing that needs to be done... I might be late tonight..."

Sandy: "I understand... but..." (He walks to the other room) "The kids are really worried about you and Marissa's upset, she won't say it but I know she's disappointed that you can't talk to her,"

Ryan: "Sorry... I just can't right now... you can go ahead and tell them though, it's ok now, I'm ready to finally let it out,"

Sandy: "Ok kiddo, be safe out there,"

With that the phone call ended and Sandy went back to the living room to explain to the kids what had been going on.

Sandy: "Guys I just finished talking to Ryan and he's going to be a little late tonight, he has some stuff he needs to finish,"

Marissa looked upset... not only did Ryan not want to talk to her but he wouldn't even tell her where he was.

Sandy noticing Marissa's look decided now was the time to tell them.

Sandy: "Ryan told me to tell you all what happened... but this does not leave this room."

Sandy began telling the 3 kids about what happened to Ryan on his birthday, as the story progressed Seth sat in shock as Marissa and Summer were starting to show signs of tears.

Sandy: "And that's what happened..."

Marissa: "Oh my god, no wonder he hates birthdays!" (Crying)

Summer: "That's like the saddest story I've ever heard... poor Chino,"

Seth: "Wow... I knew he had it bad but never had I dreamed something like this happened to Ryan... he just doesn't show it,"

Sandy: "Ryan likes to keep his emotions to himself; it's how he protects himself from more pain,"

Marissa: "What should we do? We can't let him hurt like this..."

Sandy: "We just have to show him we care and be there for him, that's all we can do; the rest is up to him,"

------------------------------------------------------------------   
Ryan finished the phone call and kept driving on, after a while he passed the sign he had never wanted to see again in his life... "Welcome to Chino"

Ryan pulled up at a run down yard, the weeds had grown up everywhere, the grass was yellow, there were old tires lying around everywhere... among all the junk stood the gravestones of the many deceased individuals of Chino.

Ryan slowly approached the tombstone that he had approached many times before... usually at this time of year.

Ryan: "Hey Katie... I miss you..."

Ryan kneeled down at the tombstone.

Ryan: "Life's been good... got a new family, got a girlfriend, her name's Marissa, I got a new brother... Seth, you'd like him, you always liked to laugh... wow Seth would have made you laugh..." (The usually strong silent Ryan was know tearing up)

Ryan: "I went and saw dad today, I said all I needed to, I miss you so much Katie, I wish what happened didn't happen, but I have to let go... it's tearing me apart, and I know deep in my heart it wasn't my fault..."

Ryan rested his hand on the tombstone as he gathered his thoughts.

Ryan: "I'm going to go know Katie, but I want you to know I love you, I just need to go on with life, get away from Chino and that life, don't worry I'll never forget about you though... I'm going to go back to Newport and make something of myself, for both us..."

Ryan placed some flowers he brought onto the tombstone and walked off back to his car, back to Newport, back to the place that was truly his home...


	12. Chapter 12

Ryan came home that night and silently slipped into the pool house, avoiding everyone in the house.

----Next Morning----

Kirsten: "Hey did Ryan come home last night?"

Sandy: "I'm not sure; I didn't hear him come in,"

A groggy Seth walked in.

Kirsten: "Did Ryan come home last night?"

Seth: "Not sure... I'll go check in a minute, first gotta get some pudding,"

As Seth was fetching his pudding from the fridge Ryan walked into the house.

Ryan: "Hey guys," (Giving a little wave and walking to the fridge as if nothing happened)

Sandy: "You ok kiddo?"

Ryan: "Ya, never better,"

Seth: (Whispering to Kirsten) "In other words the emotional shield is back up,"

Kirsten: "Seth! That's not nice"

Seth: "So Ryan? What do you want to do today? A little hang out with the ladies? Prepare for your big B-day bash?!?"

Sandy: "Seth! Watch it!"

Seth: "Oh, sorry Ryan I mean what's a birthday anyways, not important at all, we can have fun other ways,"

Ryan: "Actually I was thinking it wouldn't be that bad, you know, to kinda celebrate the birthday thing..."

Kirsten: "That's wonderful!"

Ryan: "Just a small like dinner ok, that's all, I don't want a party or anything,"

Sandy: "Promise, now you guys go out have fun with your ladies,"

Seth: "Our ladies, I like the sound of that Ryan... Seth and his ladies!"   
Ryan: "Whatever," (Rolling his eyes) "I'm gonna go get ready, you call the girls,"

Seth: "Ok," (Whipping out his phone)

Summer: "Hello?"

Seth: "Hey Summer just talked to Ryan, lets just say he's not completely against the idea of a birthday anymore..."

Summer: "Really!!! What changed?"

Seth: "Don't know but whatever he did yesterday helped, but enough about that, what do you and Marissa wanna do today?"

Summer: "Sorry you and Ryan are on your own, we got party planning to do!"

Seth: "Whoa, whoa he wants a small dinner that's all,"

Summer: "Don't worry it won't be too big,"

Seth: "Summer! Come on Summer!,"

Summer: "Sorry Seth gotta go," (Hanging up the phone) "Party time!"

Ryan walks in.

Ryan: "So what are we doing today?"

Seth: "Not hanging out with the girls if that's what you wanna know,"

Ryan: "Why? What are they doing,"

Seth: "Uh, um... did I mention we have pudding?"

Ryan gives him a weird look.

Seth: "Their shopping, their busy you know, shopping,"

Ryan: "Ok... you're being really weird,"

Seth: "Yes... I am, let's go to the comic book store,"

Ryan gives one more look and follows.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer and Marissa are out shopping for Ryan's party.

Summer: "Ok, we have everything we need, just need a place to throw it and who to invite,"

Marissa: "Um, I'm not sure, not many people to invite, I mean Ryan's not the most popular guy there is,"

Summer: "Right... so you, me, Seth, that's kinda sad,"

Marissa: "Well there were some people he got a long with in school last year,"

Summer: "Ok then we have a party list, plus a few additions I'll add myself, just need a location,"

Marissa: "I guess the Cohen's, can't be my house it's not exactly big,"

Summer: "I thought your dad was moving,"

Marissa: "Ya but until the offer is finalized were still in the tiny house,"

Summer: "Cohen's house it is, hopefully Sandy and Kirsten won't mind a little party fun," (Giving a sly grin)

Marissa: "Or a total disaster,"

Summer: "So what did you get Ryan?"

Marissa: "I don't know yet, I mean we've been through a lot, I can't buy just anything,"

Summer: "I wonder what I should get him... a wife beater?" (Laughing)

Marissa: "Ha ha," (Sarcastically) "Let's go Sum,"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth was hanging out in his room when Ryan came in.

Ryan: "Hey man, I gotta check my e-mail,"

Seth: "Go ahead... but who do you get e-mail from,"

Ryan: "I know people,"

Seth: "Riiiggghtt..." (Leaning over Ryan's shoulder) "Luke! Your still talking to him? After all that happened?"  
Ryan: "He's not that bad, plus he's having a really tough time in Portland, I was surprised he wanted to talk to me but I guess it's something to remind him of Newport,"

Seth: "Whatever, so what's he talking about?"

Ryan: "Wow, he's visiting... tomorrow!"

Seth: "What! That's kinda sudden, but I guess the guy has to see his mom and all, I guess that's one more person in the birthday party,"

Ryan: "What!"

Seth: "Dinner... I meant dinner, you know one more person quietly having dinner and celebrating the day you came into this earth,"

Ryan: "That's more like it," (Giving him a suspicious look)

Seth: "Wonder how Marissa is going to react to this,"

Ryan: "I don't know, she seemed ok with Luke, but that was just because he was leaving and he was injured, not sure how'd she react now,"

Seth: "Guess we'll find out,"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan and Seth went off to the airport while Marissa and Summer prepared for the party. (Ryan hadn't told them about Luke yet)

Luke: "Hey guys!" (Walking out of the terminal)

Ryan: "Hey man, what's up,"

Seth: "Hi, Luke..." (Not exactly thrilled)

Luke: "Cohen! Hey buddy," (Giving him a hug)

Seth had a look of unbelievable confusion on his face as Luke hugged him.

Seth: "Cabin pressure getting to you Luke?"

Luke: "Just great to be home, let's go see everyone else,"

Ryan: "Ok, let's go,"

Luke: "Marissa knows I'm coming right," (As they walked out to the car)   
-------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa: "Ok so we have the little party dinner tonight as a diversion, he thinks that's it, then tomorrow on his real birthday he gets the surprise party,"

Summer: "Exactly, he's expecting the party, but wait till he gets the dinner, it will totally throw him off"

Just then the boys came in.

Marissa: "Hey guys,"

Ryan: "Marissa! What are you guys doing here?"

Marissa: "What we just came by? What's wrong?"

After that was said Luke came into the house.

Luke: "Ok so this one guy in Portland was all like..." (Stops short as he sees Marissa) "Hey Marissa, how's it going?" (Cautiously)

Marissa: "Ryan, what's he doing here?"

Ryan: "He came to visit, I was gonna tell you but it just happened and..."

Marissa: "I can't believe you just brought him here without telling me,"

Luke: "Whoa I thought we were cool, you had forgiven me, in the hospital remember?"

Marissa: "Look I forgave you because I didn't think I'd have to see you again, I can't deal with this now! Let's go Summer," (Walking out)

Summer: "Bye guys, bye Luke,"

Marissa from outside: "Summer!"

Summer: "Coming"

Luke: "Well that went well..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa came over to the pool house before the dinner.

Ryan: "Hey, didn't think you'd show up,"

Marissa: "Come on, for your birthday I wouldn't show up?"

Ryan: "Ya it's just the whole Luke thing and..."

Marissa: "Look that's between me and him, I went home and thought about it, I guess theirs really nothing you could have done, you thought I was fine with it.... But enough about Luke" (Pushing him onto the bed)

Ryan: "I like the sudden mood change,"

They start a heavy make out session which soon turns into heavy petting.

Ryan: "You know....Uh... we have to... be... at the dinner in a few minutes," (In between kisses)

Marissa: "Finish this later?" (Smiling)

Ryan: "Definitely,"

They started walking out of the pool house to the dining room.

Ryan: "Oh, wait... you should know something... Luke's going to be here tonight, I'm really sorry, we just didn't expect you to show up and well..."

Marisa: "It's ok, I can ignore him for one evening, it's worth being with you," (Pulling in close to him)

They go in and sit down with everyone when the doorbell rings.

Kirsten: "I'll go get it,"

Kirsten opens the door to be greeted by... Caleb and Julie Nichol!

Caleb: "Hello Kiki, were here to celebrate Ryan's birthday,"


	13. Chapter 13

Kirsten: "Dad I don't think you should be here,"

Sandy walks up.

Sandy: "Come on Kirsten the food's getting cold...." (Looking at Caleb and Julie) "What are they doing here!?"

Kirsten: "Sandy calm down,"

Caleb: "What a grand-father can't come see his grand-son on his birthday?"

Sandy: "Not only have you totally ignored Ryan since he got here but you being here is a complete case of witness tampering,"

Caleb: "Witness tampering? You're saying I can't see my own daughter!"

Sandy: "Not when she's testifying against you,"

Kirsten: "Sandy, Dad, calm down, maybe they can stay a little bit," (Giving Sandy a pleading look,"

Sandy: "Fine.... But your not getting any of my famous meat loaf," (Pointing at Caleb)

Julie and Caleb come into the dining room. (Luke is in the bathroom)

Marissa: "Mom?"

Julie: "Marissa hi honey, we haven't talked in forever, we just came by to celebrate Ryan's birthday,"

Looking around it was obvious no one was buying that.

Ryan: "You are?" (Obviously not believing it)

Caleb: "Yes, you're part of the family and it's time your treated so," (Handing him a wrapped box)

Ryan: "Thanks... I guess,"

Just then Luke walks in from the bathroom.

Luke: "So what are we having Mr. C!"

Luke looks up to see Julie.

Julie: "Luke! Your supposed to be gone! (Her face pale and shocked) "I mean... I thought you were in Portland with your father," (Giving a fake smile)

Luke: "I came back for a visit," (Shocked and pained)

Marissa: "Oh my god," (Under her breath)

Ryan grabs Marissa's hand under the table.

Ryan: "It's going to be ok," (Whispering to her)

Sandy: "Well, let's eat!"

Kirsten: "Sandy... were still waiting for Jimmy and Hailey,"

Julie: "Wonderful, I get to see that criminal," (Under her breathe so Caleb can't hear) "And that tramp Hailey"

They all sit in uncomfortable silence until Jimmy and Hailey arrive.

Jimmy: "Hey guys!," (Giving Kirsten and Sandy a hug) "Sorry we were late but... Julie?"

Julie: "Hello James, were here for Ryan's birthday,"

Jimmy: "Right..." (Shifting his attention to Ryan) "Happy Birthday Ryan, we got you this," (Handing Ryan another present)

Ryan: "Uh, thanks," (Not knowing how to respond to receiving gifts)

Sandy: "Ok now we can eat,"

Everyone was eating in silence until Caleb excused himself to go to the bathroom.

Sandy: "Need me to show you where it is Caleb," (Sarcastically)

Caleb: "It's basically my house I'm sure I can find it,"

Jimmy: "So Ryan, ready for school?"

Seth cutting in: "That's like asking if you're ready to die,"

Hailey: "Ya, I always hated school,"

Kirsten: "You mean when you actually went and weren't ditching,"

Hailey gives her a moody smile.

Ryan: "I don't think it will be that bad, it could be good... getting over the summer drama stuff,"

Julie: "You mean like impregnating a 17 year old girl?"

Marissa: "Mom!"

Kirsten: "Julie!"

Julie: "Oh come on, everyone's thinking it, Ryan probably wants to go to school so he can trick more girls to being with him, like he did with Marissa," (Giving him a glaring look)

Marissa: "How can you say that about my boyfriend?!"

Julie: "Oh come on Marissa, he won't ever amount to anything, have your fun with him and then get serious,"

Luke: "Ya you should know about just having fun,"

Julie: "What's that Luke!" (Terrified he would tell of their relationship)

Luke: "Nothing, but how can you preach about relationships, you gold digger,"

Julie: "How dare you talk to me like that! No one talks to me like that!"

Kirsten: "Julie maybe you should leave!"

Julie: "And maybe you and Sandy should have thought before bringing this trash into your house,"

A quiet Ryan couldn't take it anymore.

Ryan: "You know Julie maybe Jimmy should have thought before he brought your Riverside a here!!! All I've done is try to be nice to you and respected Marissa but I'll never be ok in your eyes. You just love to cause problems don't you? You screwed up your family now your trying to screw up your daughter's future! And you want to talk about my relationships... I'm not the one that slept with my daughter's ex-boyfriend!!!"

Every head turned towards Luke.

Julie: "What I don't know what you're talking about... this is absurd"

Ryan standing up: "Get the hell out of here Julie," (Walking out towards his pool house) "Thanks for the birthday everyone...,"

Everyone sat stunned, at what Julie had said, about Luke... and even more at how much Ryan had talked at once.

Sandy: "I'll go get Caleb so YOU can leave!"

Sandy walked off down the hall to get Caleb when he walked down the hall he heard some sounds from his office. He slowly pushed open the door to see Caleb going through his file cabinets and desk drawers.

Sandy: "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Caleb: "I was... I mean I was just..."

Sandy: "You were just going through my files! Trying to find something to help you in the case? Get out of my house!"

Caleb: "Were back to your house?"

Sandy: "Yes my house! Not yours not get out before I call the cops and you can bet your a the District Attorney is going to here about this,"

Caleb: "Fine then..." (Yelling out) "Julie let's go,"

After they had left everyone began cleaning up. Luke had left early too out of embarrassment.

Summer: "I can't believe Julie said all that stuff to Ryan,"

Kirsten: "Like he hasn't been through enough..."

Marissa: "I'm gonna go check on him, I can't believe my mom ruined his birthday,"

Seth: "Maybe you shouldn't go..."

Marissa: "What's that supposed to mean?" (Giving a questionable look)

Seth: "I just mean you're mom just totally put down his whole way of life and I'm just saying he might not want to see you..."

Sandy: "Seth come on... Ryan knows it's not Marissa's fault,"

Seth: "Whatever... I'm getting some pudding,"

Kirsten: "We just ate!"

Seth: "I always have room for pudding,"

During this conversation Marissa slipped out to the Pool House. She slowly walked up and knocked on the door. After getting no response she slowly opened the door herself.

Marissa: "Ryan?"

She heard Ryan in his bathroom talking on the phone.

Ryan: "So ya Trey... thanks for calling, no nothing special, you know the traditional Atwood birthday, yelling, insulting and ending in a walk out, don't worry about it... I'll come visit you after school starts and everything's settled, bye man."

Marissa's heart sank... she was trying to give Ryan the birthday he never had and her mother had come and ruined everything.

Ryan walked into the room seeing Marissa standing there.

Ryan: "Hey just getting washed up,"

Marissa: "Oh, look I'm really sorry about my mom and your birthday,"

Ryan: "Don't worry about it," (Obviously not happy) "Uh... sorry about telling them about Luke,"

Marissa: "It was bound to come out tonight... plus I'm more worried about you... I can't believe what she did, maybe I can make tonight better," (Smiling and moving in to kiss him)

Ryan: "Not tonight, I mean... I'm just tired,"

Marissa: "Ok, well then let's just go to sleep,"

Ryan: "Maybe you should go home tonight; you know... we don't need your dad getting upset and then getting your mom involved..."

Marissa: "Ok," (Trying to understand) "See you tomorrow," (Kissing him and feeling that he was distant) "Well goodnight,"

Marissa sadly left the pool house as Ryan collapsed onto his bed.

Ryan: "Happy Birthday Ryan Atwood...."


	14. Chapter 14

Ryan awoke the next morning to Seth standing over my bed.

Ryan: "What the hell?"

Seth: "Hey buddy!"

Ryan: "It's too early Seth,"

Seth: "Well this being your real birthday and all I thought we'd go out, since last night was kinda a disaster,"

Ryan: "I don't really feel up to it today," (Not wanting to have to talk to Marissa about what happened)

Seth: "You know by we I mean just you and me?,"

Ryan: "I'll get dressed.... So where we going?

Seth: "Thought we'd go down to the crab shack... treat you to some lobster, maybe some pudding? I know you like it simple,"

Ryan: "Nice, let's go now, I don't really want to talk to anyone else,"

With that they were off towards the pier, Seth skateboarding along and Ryan riding his bike, like the old days.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa and Summer came over to the Cohen house.

Kristen: "Hello girls, do you have all the stuff for the party?"

Marissa: "In the car, is Ryan around?"

Kristen: "Actually no, I havn't seen him or Seth all morning, I guess they went out somewhere"

Summer: "Wow the boys going somewhere without us, this is new," (Giving a slight laugh)

Sandy walks up.

Sandy: "Hey girls, all ready to set up the party,"

Summer: "Yes Mr. C we are, we got everything we need,"

Sandy: "Look you guys, last night was a disaster let's be careful today with what we plan and do,"

Marissa: "I just can't believe my mom would do all that on his birthday,"

Kirsten: "Honey it's not your fault, your mom is just...your mom,"

Marissa: "Ya but I feel like Ryan's mad at me, last night he seemed so distant,"

Summer: "After this party he'll get over it, now move people!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan and Seth are sitting in front of eaten lobsters (Like in episode 5)

Ryan: "No matter how many times I have it, still good,"

Seth: "Oh my god, I'm going to explode,"

Ryan: "Good then you won't have room for pudding,"

Seth: "Ryan, you should know by now, I always have room for pudding,"

They start walking down the pier to get some pudding.

Seth: "Isn't that Luke,"

Ryan: "Oh man, I don't think he'll want to talk to me right now,"

Luke looks up and sees them.

Luke: "Hey guys," (Sheepishly)

Ryan: "Hey, look man last night..."

Luke: "It's ok man, I get it, she pushed you too far, and it was bound to come out sooner or later,"

Ryan: "Really sorry man,"

Luke: "I guess Newport will never be the same for me, I thought I could come down for a bit and hang out like old times but it will never be like old times... I'm going back to Portland tomorrow,"

Ryan: "Well then we'll have to make today count,"

Luke: "Let's head off to the beach,"

Seth: "Great... the beach... I love the beach, with the Abercrombie guys,"

Luke: "Ugh, shut up Cohen and hurry up,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Cohen's house was filled with food, drinks (Non-alcoholic), and loud music.

Summer: "Great! Everything is prepared, he'll love it,"

Marissa: "Ya, as long as my mom doesn't show up,"

Marissa's cell phone rings.

Marissa: "Speaking of the devil," (Looking at her caller id)

Answering the phone.

Marissa: "What!"

Julie: "Is that any way to talk to your mother?"

Marissa: "I can't believe you! You come over on Ryan's birthday, say all that to him and want my respect?!"

Julie: "Look Marissa I didn't call to argue, I called to tell you your having dinner here tomorrow night, you've been gone long enough and I want to know what's going on in my daughters life, I wanna know how badly that trailer trash has ruined you,"

Marissa: "How can you talk like that and still expect me to come?!"

Julie: "You're still my child dammit and you will come tonight, you're being very rebellious, maybe I should call Dr. Melano,"

Marissa: "Fine, one dinner... and if you say anything about Ryan I'm gone,"

Julie: "We'll see... goodbye Marissa, see you tomorrow," (In a fake cheerful voice)

Marissa: "When will that women stop!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later Ryan, Seth, and Luke came back to the Cohen's

Ryan: "What's that noise?" (Hearing the music)

Seth: "No idea..."

They walk in to see a room filled with people (Half of which they didn't even know) and a big banner saying "Happy Birthday Ryan!!!"

Ryan: "What is going on Seth..."

Seth: "Um... ya about this..."

Just then Marissa and Summer run up to Ryan.

Marissa: "Surprise!!!" (Pulling him in and kissing him)

Summer: "Happy Birthday Chino..."

Ryan: "Wow, I never expected... wow," (Smiling)

Seth: "That's a typical Ryan response..."

Summer: "Wow that's like the first time I've seen him smile since.... I can't even remember,"

Marissa: "I'm so sorry about last night and my mom"

Ryan: "You know... I really don't care about your mom," (Smiling, he leans in and starts kissing Marissa) "This parties great guys thanks, but who are all these people?"

Marissa: "Summer got a little carried away with the invitation process,"

Summer: "I just wanted it to be exciting, plus it means more presents for you Chino, so don't complain,"

Laughing they all just go in to enjoy the party.

Kirsten trying to talk through the music: "Sandy who are all these people!? Their tearing apart this house!"

Sandy: "Don't worry about it, can't be worse than when Hailey had the New Year's party... plus look how happy Ryan is..." (Looking at Ryan actually dancing!)

Kirsten: "I'm going to go call a cleaning service for tomorrow,"

During the party Ryan and Marissa slip into the pool house.

Ryan: "I love you so much," (Kissing her)

Marissa: "I love you too... oh your present!" (Pulling away)

Ryan: "You know... it can wait... the kissing was nice... uh come on," (Smiling)

Marissa: "Calm you!" (Giggling)

Marissa hands Ryan a wrapped box. He opens it to find a watch with engravings on the back that read "I will always love you, -Marissa"

Ryan: "I love it... isn't this the..."

Marissa: "Ya, it's the watch we were looking at last Christmas, and don't worry I didn't steal this one," (Laughing)

Ryan: "I never though it was possible but I love you even more," (Pulling her on himself for a make out session)

---------------------------------------------

The party had ended and everyone had left... all that remained was Seth, Summer, Ryan and Marissa.

Sandy: "So kids, have fun?"

Ryan: "It was great... thanks guys, it really meant a lot"

Seth: "Oh, he's getting all sentimental,"

Summer: "Shut up Cohen!" (Playfully hitting him)

Kirsten: "Oh, Ryan it's time for our present,"

Ryan: "You guys have already done enough, I don't need anything,"

Sandy: "Nonsense come on,"

Leading him to the front where a brand new SUV stood.

Sandy: "Do you like it,"

Ryan: "What?"

Sandy: "It's yours... well actually yours and Seth's,"

Seth: "Awesome! A present on Ryan's birthday!"

Kirsten: "Nice try buster, it counts as your birthday present too,"

Seth: "Whatever!" (Running towards the car)

Ryan: "I can't accept this,"

Sandy: "You can't accept a birthday gift?" (Giving a smile)

Ryan: "Ya but like my biggest birthday gift was like.... A basketball,"

Everyone gave a sad look realizing just how bad Ryan had it.

Sandy: "Well this your gift," (Giving Ryan a hug)

Ryan: "Thanks, really, this was the greatest birthday I've had,"

Everyone smiled knowing that was as sentimental Ryan got.

Seth: "Ready for a test drive man!?"

Ryan: "Ready ladies?" (Smiling)

The girls just laughed, got in and they all drove off to the pier.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan and Marissa were sitting in the front and Seth and Summer in the back bickering.

Seth: "Dude this is such a sweet ride, let me drive!"

Summer: "No way! Remember Tiawana?"

Seth: "Hey that was your fault,"  
Summer: "Was not you goof,"

Marissa: "Calm down you two," (Giggling)

Ryan: "This is perfect,"

Marissa: "Ya it is," (Pulling close) "Until tomorrow that is," (Suddenly upset)

Ryan: "What's tomorrow?"

Marissa: "I have to have dinner with my mom or face Dr. Melano,"

Ryan: "Wow, that's harsh... need company,"

Marissa: "You would come with me after what she did last night?"

Ryan: "Hey she came to my dinner, it's only polite if I go to hers," (Giving a little grin)


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Ryan was in the kitchen eating breakfast.

Sandy: "Hey, so how was the car?"

Ryan: "It was great; I still think it is too much,"

Sandy: "Well it's not too much, your part of this family... so what are you and Seth up to today?"

Ryan gave a cautious look.

Ryan: "Well actually, I kinda told Marissa I would go to her mom's dinner tonight,"

Sandy gave a worried look.

Sandy: "And does Julie actually know you are coming to this dinner..." (Looking at Ryan he already knew the answer) "Look Ryan I don't think you should go, you're just going to have more problems with her, it's best to just let her be,"

Ryan: "Ya, but I already told Marissa I would go,"

Sandy: "Fine, I guess I can't stop you anyways... but be careful kiddo,"

Seth sheepishly walked in.

Seth: "Ugh I'm so tired..."

Sandy: "Good morning to you too son,"

Seth: "Ryan let's go somewhere,"

Ryan: "What? You just got up,"

Seth: "Don't care, we have a car now let's go somewhere,"

Ryan: "Ok, I'll give Marissa a call, get ready,"

Ryan walks into the pull house and whips out his phone.

Ryan: "Hi, so you're coming tonight? Good, thanks for all your help... bye,"

Hanging up the phone.

Ryan: "Now to call Marissa,"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa had left the house to go hang out with Ryan and the crew, leaving Jimmy and Hailey some time alone.

Jimmy: "We havn't had any time alone in a while," (Kissing her)

Hailey: "You're telling me!" (Jumping on him)

They started playing around.

Jimmy: "We'll have more room in my new house," (Still kissing her)

Hailey: "Oh ya, more room for what?" (Giving him a sly smile)

----------------------------------------------------------------------

At the pier

Seth: "I can't believe you're going into the demon's lair,"

Summer: "Seth! You're talking about Marissa's mom,"

Marissa: "Don't worry Sum, I think of her in pretty much the same way... but Seth is right Ryan, I'm surprised you agreed to come so easily,"

Ryan: "Well I just thought you needed your boyfriend there," (Kissing her)

Seth: "Wow you having dinner with Julie Nichol... haven't been this excited since you had that project with Luke,"

Summer: "Ya and we all know how well that turned out..."

Seth: "Hey, maybe you'll find out Caleb's gay or something," (Laughing at his own joke)

Ryan gives him the traditional "Shut up" look.

Seth: "Right... so Summer what are we gonna do while these two lovebirds are dueling

with the demon?"

Summer: "First you're going to stop talking like that, second I thought we could go shopping for school!"

Seth: "How bout... no, shopping's really not my thing,"

Summer grabbing his hand.

Summer: "Come on it will be fun," (Slowly kissing him) "Maybe it will persuade me to get rid of the no sex ban sooner,"

Seth: "We should go shopping!" (With a huge smile on his face)

Ryan and Marissa just laughed and then both left separately to get ready for the dreaded dinner.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hailey and Jimmy coming out of the bedroom, both smiling.

Hailey: "So have you told Marissa the news yet?"

Jimmy: "Well I told her I was thinking about a house but tonight I think I'll tell her how we already have one!"

Hailey: "Yes we do," (Kissing him) "How do you think she'll react with me moving in,"

Jimmy: "Oh come on she won't mind, she loves you... what's not to love?" (Kissing Hailey)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sandy and Kirsten are in the office of the D.A.

D.A.: "I'm glad you agreed to work with us Mrs. Cohen, I'm sorry about all this,"

Kirsten: "Well if my father hadn't done all he has then I wouldn't be in this situation,"

D.A.: "Now the court date is only a week away so the press is bound to pick up on this story of you going against your father,"

Kirsten: "Yes, I realize that,"

D.A.: "I just want to make sure you're ready for what's going to happen,"

Sandy: "Don't worry, were ready to bring that man off his throne,"

Kirsten: "Sandy! He's still my father,"

D.A.: "That very well may be but he's also a criminal, I have some work to do to prepare for the case, I'll call you if we need you before the trial,"

They all get up shake hands and leave.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sandy and Kirsten pull up to their house to find Caleb waiting out front for them.

Sandy: "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Kirsten: "Sandy calm down,"

Sandy: "I will not calm down; this man doesn't have any right to be here,"

Caleb: "Calm down Sandy I'm not here to fight, I just need to talk to my daughter... alone"

Sandy: "Over my dead body,"

Kirsten: "Sandy... look why don't you go inside and order some food, I'll come in a minute,"

Sandy still upset goes inside.

Kirsten: "What do you want dad, you know you shouldn't be here, especially after that night you were snooping in Sandy's office,"

Caleb: "Look Kiki I don't know why you're doing what you're doing, I thought you were on my side... you're my daughter for god's sake and you're making deals with the D.A.!"

Kirsten: "Dad if this is why you came here you might as well leave, you're wasting your time, my minds already made up,"

Caleb: "Ok, I respect that... but it would be a shame if Sandy were to find out about your little abortion,"

Kirsten: "Are you black mailing me?"

Caleb: "Oh don't think of it like that,"

Kirsten: "What happened between Jimmy and me before I was married is between Jimmy and me!"

Caleb: "Except I don't believe Jimmy knew about it either," (Now giving an evil smile) "I'll give you some time to re-think your actions with the D.A.... you have till tomorrow night,"

He left leaving Kirsten standing there shaking in anger.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The mall

Summer: "Cohen this would look so great on you!" (Holding up and Abercrombie and Fitch shirt)

Seth: "I don't think so...."

Summer: "Oh come on... just try it... for me!" (Giving him puppy dog eyes)

Seth: "Find but then you have to come with me to the comic book store,"

Summer: "Ok forget the shirt," (Throwing it back on the rack) "I have most of my stuff, what do you want to do now?"

Seth: "You're asking me what do to? In a mall?"

Summer gives him a look to show she's not amused with his joke.

Seth: "I think we should go to Victoria's Secret," (Giving a serious look)

Summer: "Nice try Cohen," (Playfully hitting him in the stomach) "You know... my dad's not home tonight and the step mom's out too," (Giving a little smile) "Wanna go?"

They start kissing right there in the middle of the mall.

Summer: "So I'm guessing that's a yes,"

The two scurry out of the mall and into the car.

--------------------------------------------------------

Ryan and Marissa slowly approach the palace like mansion, neither feeling too confident about the evening.

Julie opens the door to see Marissa standing there.

Julie: "Marissa honey, it's so nice you could come!"

She then sees Ryan standing behind her.

Julie: "What's he doing here!" (Voice suddenly angry)

Marissa: "He's my boyfriend... and he's having dinner with us, if you don't like it I could leave?"

Julie: "Fine he can stay,"

Ryan: "Wow thanks Julie, I'm so excited,"

Julie: "Sarcasm that's cute Ryan, getting anyone pregnant lately,"

Ryan wants to say something but Marissa grabs his hand to calm him down.

They begin walking through the mansion to the dining room. Marissa and Ryan holding each other's hand's for confidence.

Marissa: "So where's Caleb,"

Julie: "Well thanks to your so called boyfriend there he won't be joining us, he's not too happy about Luke,"

Ryan: "That's too bad..."

Julie just gives him an evil look.

Caitlin comes downstairs.

Caitlin: "Marissa!"

Marissa: "Hey!" (Giving her little sister a hug) "Remember Ryan?"

Caitlin: "Ya, you're the bad guy mom say's is out to ruin Marissa's life,"

Marissa: "Mom!"

Ryan lets it pass since she is just a little kid. They all sit down to a very quiet and tense dinner until someone knocks on the door. Julie starts to get up when Ryan stops her.

Ryan: "Don't worry I'll get it,"

Julie just sits wondering why he was nice for that moment.

Julie: "So Marissa, do you think you'll be moving back in soon?"

Caitlin: "Ya move back in, it's so boring here without you,"

Marissa: "Wow mom I don't know, you've given me so much reason to want to live here," (Sarcastically) "Sorry Caitlin I won't be moving in anytime soon,"

Julie: "We'll see about that after I talk to Dr. Melano," (Calmly)

Ryan: "Than you won't have to wait long," (Ryan is seen walking back into the dining room with Dr. Melano)

Julie: "Why Dr. Melano what are you doing here?"

Melano: "Ryan called me,"

Marissa: "Ryan what's going on?" (Worried Melano was there for her)

Melano: "Ryan told me what's been going on between you and you're mom and I must say I'm very worried,"

Julie: "As am I doctor, I think she would do better in the clinic,"

During this conversation a shocked Marissa is looking at Ryan who seems surprisingly calm.

Melano: "Actually I'm worried about you," (Looking at Julie)

Julie: "Me?" (Sounding defensive)

Melano: "I heard all about Luke and the things you've done to your daughter and I must say I'm worried about her well being,"

Julie: "There must be a mistake,"

Melano: "I'm sorry but until I feel she is in a safe environment I'm going to have to ask you to stay away from her, I've asked the state to give Jimmy Cooper temporary full custody until I see you're better,"

Julie: "What! Ryan you... you!"

Melano: "I do not think it's safe for Caitlin here either, which is why I'm having her stay with her father as well,"

Julie: "You can't do this!!! You're just some stupid psychiatrist!" (Now screaming)

Melano: "I'm sorry but until you're better this is how things are," (Looking at Marissa and Caitlin) "Caitlin honey, you need to get packed, and Marissa I know you already live with your father so this will just make it so your mother has no legal authority over you,"

Marissa runs up to Melano and hugs her.

Marissa: "Thank you,"

Julie is just sitting there in rage as Caitlin is upstairs packing, she stares at Ryan the entire time with utter hatred.

Caitlin cautiously comes downstairs with her bag.

Melano: "Ok let's go girls, Ryan you can follow in Marissa's car, its better if Marissa came with her sister,"

Ryan: "Ok," (Turning to Marissa) "I'll see you at Jimmy's," (Giving her a little kiss)

As they leave Caitlin turns around to a shocked and helpless Julie.

Caitlin: "Bye mom," (The door then closes to leave Julie in the empty mansion)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	16. Chapter 16

Few days after the last chapter. Marissa and Caitlyn are now living with Jimmy. Julie has yet to begun her therapy. It's the first day of school.

Seth cheerfully comes into the kitchen and starts rummaging through the fridge while Sandy and Kirsten drink their coffee.

Seth: "Aw yes, the pudding is still here... good morning parents what a wonderful day,"

Sandy and Kirsten just stared on, confused as to what was going on with their usually down to go to school Seth. Ryan walks in.

Ryan: "Hey," (Not cheerful)

Seth: "Ryan buddy, gotta hurry up man, school doesn't wait forever,"

Kirsten: "Ok, why are you so cheerful?"

Seth: "What I'm just happy to go to school,"

Everyone gives him a disbelieving look

Sandy: "I'm very confused..."

Ryan: "I get it; you just want to show everyone the new SUV,"

Seth: "Ryan! I am shocked... totally shocked that you would believe that material possessions mean so much to me,"

Everyone gives him disbelieving looks.

Seth: "Ok maybe I'm a little happy about the car,"

After breakfast the girls come over in Marissa's car.

Marissa: "Hey," (Smiling and pulling in to kiss Ryan)

Ryan: "Hey, ready for a new year of school?"

Marissa: "Oh yea... can't wait," (Sarcastically) "Ugh I just can't stand having to deal with Holly and her friends again,"

Ryan: "Don't worry, you have me,"

Marissa: "Right," (Smiling) "I have you," (Kissing him again)

Seth: "Ok this is a really touching moment but we have to go,"  
Summer: "Cohen! Way to be sensitive,"

Seth: "You know you love it," (Kissing her)

Ryan: "Ok so I'm gonna go with Marissa you can take Summer in the SUV since that's probably what you've been dreaming about for days,"

Seth: "Yes! Let's go," (Dragging Summer out the door)

At school the gang got their schedules. They all got one class together and few scattered about with one another.

As they walked down the halls to Chemistry (Their only class together) Holly walks up with her group and gives a look of disgust.

Holly: "Oh my god Marissa I'm so sorry for you, having to settle with trailer trash like that after Luke dumped you, watch out he might get you pregnant too"

Marissa: "Shut up Holly, Ryan's ten times Luke, and for your information I broke up with Luke he didn't break up with me,"

Summer: "Ya get out of here skank,"

Holly: "Whatever Summer, you used to be cool, then you started going out with Emo geek here," (Pointing to Seth) "Have your little fun girls and then call me when your done and ready to come back to high society," (Walking off with her group)

Marissa: "I can't believe her, who the hell does she think she is!"

Ryan: "Marissa come on let's go to class, don't let her get to you,"

Marissa: "How can you say that? After what she said about you how can you stay calm?"

Ryan: "You get used to it eventually," (Walking into the class)

Marissa: "You shouldn't have to get used to it," (To herself)

Meanwhile at the Cohen home Kirsten is in the kitchen and Sandy is at work when the doorbell rings.

Kirsten opens the door to find non other than Caleb.  
Kirsten: "What are you doing here? And what do you want?"

Caleb: "Calm down Kiki just wanted to see where you stood on my offer, I've given you more than enough time to think it through, I even gave you a few extra days,"

Kirsten: "Oh that's very caring of you," (Sarcastically) "I'm not backing down, my deal with the D.A. stays!"

Caleb: "And you're ready to face the repercussion of your actions... you're ready for Sandy to find out about your abortion,"

Kirsten was now shaking with anger, in her fit of rage and tears she managed to get out some words.

Kirsten: "How dare you!... You! Who made me have the abortion in the first place! You! Who wouldn't let me tell Jimmy! You have no right! Get out of my house!!! Get out of my life!!!"

With that Kirsten slammed the door on Caleb and sunk down on the cold tile and broke out into sobs.

Later at lunch the group got together and talked about their day.

Summer: "Oh my god my history teacher is like the most boring guy in the world! I can't stand him, this year is gonna suck,"

Marissa: "My math teacher's not much better, she's just as annoying and ends every sentence in "Ok...." Ugh I don't know,"

Seth: "So Ryan what about you? Hate the school even more this year?"

Ryan: "Nah, just glad to actually be here, I thought I was going to be going back to a violent Chino school during the whole Theresa thing,"

Everyone looked around and smiled, realizing how lucky they were and how good it was that Ryan was still with them.

Summer: "That's sooo sweet, I didn't know Chino had a soft side,"

Ryan: "Thanks Summer," (Giving her a sarcastic smile)

Seth: "So really man... there has to be something, in some class you can complain about,"

Ryan: "Actually ya... history... I have to sit with... Holly,"

Marissa: "What!"

Summer: "You have to sit with that skank!"

Ryan: "Ya, it's not that bad... she didn't really say anything to me today,"

Marissa: "Isn't there something you can do about it? Talk to the teacher Ryan,"

Ryan: "Already tried that; she said it's immature to bring in my personnel feelings into her classroom,"

Seth: "Wow this year is going to suck for you..."

Everyone gave him a look.

Seth: "I'm going to go get more pudding,"

Jimmy and Hailey are standing in a large mansion.

Hailey: "This house is beautiful!" (Looking around)

Jimmy: "I just can't believe the deal is sealed," (Looking around in awe) "This house is mine!" (Happily)

Hailey: "When do you wanna move stuff in?"

Jimmy: "Well, I'm gonna surprise Marissa tonight and we can do the moving and room painting stuff during the weekend,"

Hailey: "Wonderful!" (Kissing Jimmy) "I'm gonna go check out the bedroom," (Winking)

She runs off leaving Jimmy in the middle of the huge mansion smiling to himself.

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a ring.

Jimmy: "Soon," (He says to himself)

Marissa had just walked out of Dr. Kim's office where she got the list of the events she would have to throw this year.

She walks out into the hall where she sees a guy she recognizes from her Math class.

Marissa: "Hello," (Politely passing by)

Guy: "Hi! I'm Sean, you're in my math class right?"

Marissa: "Ya, Marissa Cooper," (Shaking his hand) "I haven't seen you till this year, did you just move here?"

Sean: "Ya just came down from San Francisco, hey could you show me around?"

Marissa: "Actually... my boyfriend's kinda waiting for me,"

Sean: "Oh ya I saw him around with you at lunch, seems like a nice guy,"

Marissa: "Ya... well I could show you around tomorrow if that's ok?" (Just trying to find a way to leave)

Sean: "Thanks a bunch Marissa, see ya tomorrow," (Waling away)

Marissa then proceeded to walk to the front of the school where Ryan stood waiting for her in front of the car.

Ryan: "Hey," (Kissing her) "What took you so long," (Smiling)

Marissa: "Dr. Kim wanted me to help with event stuff, you know same old stuff as last year,"

Ryan: "Great, carnivals and black tie events," (Kissing her again)

Marissa: "Oh and there was this guy who stopped me in the hall... his name was Sean or something, he wanted a tour of the school and stuff,"

Ryan's face immediately turned to jealousy which Marissa could clearly see.

Marissa: "Hey, calm down, you know you're the only one for me," (Smiling and kissing him)

They get in the car and leave. Sean is seen standing on the school steps watching them drive off. Holly walks up to him.

Holly: "How did it go?"

Sean: "She fell for the bait,"

Holly: "Good, have fun today Marissa, your little dream world is about to collapse,"


	17. Chapter 17

In class with Ryan and Holly.

Holly: "Ryan could you help me with this," (Showing him her textbook) "I don't get this part,"

Ryan: "Yeah sure..." (Still confused as to why she was being nice to him)

Holly: "Thanks,"

Ryan helped her out and went back to his own work, still bothered as to what was going on with Holly.

Ryan: "Holly,"

Holly: "Ya?"

Ryan: "Why are you being like this?"

Holly: "Like what?"

Ryan: "Nice... I thought I was trailer trash according to you,"

Holly: "Look Ryan, I just said those things in front of Marissa, what's between me and her really has nothing to do with you, I would have said the same thing regardless of who her boyfriend was, I'm sorry if that bothered you,"

Ryan: "Right..." (Not knowing what to say)

The bell rings and their packing up.

Holly: "Plus just because her and I aren't friends doesn't mean we can't be," (Giving a smile and lightly touching his arm)

Ryan: "Uh, I have to go," (Uncomfortably leaving)

Holly just watched him leave with a devilish smile on her face.

Meanwhile Kirsten is getting ready for the trial which is in 4 days.  
Sandy walks in and kisses her.

Sandy: "Everything ready honey?"

Kirsten: "Ya, definitely," (Forcing a smile)

Sandy: "I know this is hard for you, having to help put your father away,"

Kirsten: "No! It's not, actually I'm ready for this," (Suddenly raging with anger)

She gets up and grabs her keys.

Sandy: "Where are you going?"

Kirsten: "I'm going to get a few last things for the trial, I'll be back by dinner," (Kissing Sandy) "I love you,"

Sandy: "I love you too,"

Kirsten arrives at the bank.

Clerk: "How may I help you?"

Kirsten: "I need to see my safe deposit box, it's number 337,"

Clerk: "Right this way mam," (Leading Kirsten to the deposit boxes) "Here you are, call me when your done,"

Kirsten took out her box and slowly opened it, revealing a small pile of legal documents pertaining to the Newport group. The documents were from all dates some a few years ago some as recent as a month before the problem.

Kirsten: "Sorry dad, looks like your empire has fallen," (Taking out the papers and leaving the bank)

Kirsten gets in the car with the papers and drives off towards the Nichol mansion.

It's now lunchtime at school and Ryan and Seth are talking about Holly. Marissa and Summer are off working on events for the school.

Ryan: "She's been really nice to be and starting to like flirt with me,"

Seth: "Come on man, maybe you're just reading things wrong I mean, she hates you, she says things to you and Marissa every chance she gets,"  
Ryan: "I was confused too, that's why I can't explain this,"

Seth: "Have you told Marissa yet?"

Ryan: "No, I'm worried it will only bother her, after all that happened with Luke I don't know what she'd do if she thought something was going on with Holly,"

Seth was about to say something when a voice came out of nowhere.

Sean: "Hey guys whatcha doing?"

Seth: "Nothing just talking,"

Sean: "About what?"

Ryan: "About something that's not your business,"

Sean: "Whoa calm down there Ryan, what's up his butt," (Looking at Seth)

Seth: "Dude she lay off,"

Sean: "Ok, ok, so anyone seen Marissa?"

Ryan: "You know it's funny every time I see you you're asking about my girlfriend," (Now standing up face to face with Sean)

Sean: "Hey, she's just a friend man, someone's a little overprotective... you know what I'll find her myself," (Walking off)

Ryan: "I don't like that guy,"

Seth: "Ooh protective Ryan's back haven't seen you in a while," (Looking at Ryan's face he could tell he was in no mood for jokes) "Well seriously... I don't like him either he's all over Marissa,"

Summer: "Who's all over Marissa?" (Walking up)

Ryan: "No one, forget about it,"

Summer: "You're talking about Sean aren't you?" (The looks on their faces tells her she's right) "Come on guys he's her friend, Ryan you gotta just accept Marissa has a guy friend,"

Seth: "Come on Sum I'd be jealous too if a guy was all over you,"

Summer: "Ah how sweet," (Sarcastically) "Don't worry about it Ryan, Sean's harmless," 

Meanwhile in the library Sean approaches Holly.

Sean: "Hey,"

Holly: "Oh hey, how's it working?"

Sean: "Great! I'm getting loads of information to use against Marissa... she trusts me," (Smiling)

Holly: "Wonderful, now we can watch that relationship crumble,"

Sean: "Get anything to use against Ryan yet?"

Holly: "No, he doesn't completely trust me yet, but he's opening up,"

Kirsten drives pulls into Caleb's driveway and bangs on the door.

Julie opens the door: "Kirsten, what a surprise, after everything that's been going on and Ryan's birthday..." (She is quickly cut off by Kirsten)

Kirsten: "I didn't come here to talk to you, where's my dad!"

Julie gives her a murderous stare and goes into the house to get Caleb.

Caleb: "Kiki what a surprise, finally made a decision I'm guessing, hopefully it's the right one,"

Kirsten: "I just came to tell you that yes I have made a decision, and you're going down!"

Caleb: "Come on this is ridiculous why would you risk your marriage when your testimony will barely help? You don't even know enough to implicate me,"

Kirsten: "You know dad until you made that threat that was true, I would have just gone on the stand and said what I knew which would barely make a difference, but now I'm doing a lot more,"

She then tosses a pile of papers at him.

Kirsten: "Here your attorney will want to see these before we enter them in as evidence,"

Caleb starts thumbing through the papers as his eyes begin to widen.

Caleb: "Where did you get all these! What... how?!"

Kirsten: "You didn't think I was that oblivious did you dad? That I wouldn't realize what you were doing all these years. I kept these files just in case something like this happened; I never expected to need to use them but then again never expected my dad to blackmail me either,"

Caleb was frozen, shocked as he looked on at years of papers that dealt with his dirty dealings, papers that could very well send him away to jail for a very long time.

Caleb: "Well what about Sandy, you don't mind him hearing the news?" (Trying to get his edge back)

Kirsten: "Sandy and I will have to deal with it, I'm not letting you get out of this one, bye dad," (Giving him a fake smile and walking off)

Caleb stood there for what seemed like an hour holding the papers that would tear down the empire he had spent all his life to build.


	18. Chapter 18

2 Days after the last update. The weekend has finally come and Sean is still tagging along wherever Marissa goes. Holly has become even nicer to Ryan over the last few days. Caleb's trial begins today; the press has picked up on the story of Kirsten testifying and the D.A. having documents that apparently can take Caleb down.

It's just about noon when Marissa knocks on the door of the Cohen's.

Ryan opens the door.

Ryan: "Hey," (Smile on his face)

Marissa: "Hi," (Giving him a kiss) "So what do you want to do on the first day of our first weekend of the year,"

Ryan: "Uh, actually I have a lot of homework,"

Marissa's smile faded.

Marissa: "Oh, ok,"

Ryan: "I can always do it later though, let's go to the pier," (Kissing her)

Marissa: "Great! Go get Seth and Summer, I'll call Sean,"

Ryan: "Sean?" (Giving an uneasy look)

Marissa: "Ya, he's new here he needs someone to hang out with on the weekends,"(Then notices Ryan's uncomfortable look) "Don't worry Ryan, you have nothing to be jealous of," (Giving him another kiss)

Ryan: "Ya, I know, Sean needs friends... I'll go get Seth,"

Marissa calls Sean and the 5 of them go off to the pier.

Meanwhile in the court room.

Man: "Mr. Nichol do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing else so help you god?"

Caleb: "Of course, I'm not some kind of criminal,"

Judge: "You'll have plenty of time to defend yourself later Mr. Nichol," (Picking up some documents) "Mr. Nichol you are being charged with unethical business practices, illegal use of company profits, and intentional bankrupting of the Newport Group. How do you plead?"

Caleb: "Innocent your honor,"

Judge: "Well there are no surprises here, this preliminary is concluded, the trial will officially begin tomorrow... good day"

As they started getting up the attorney's began their chatter.

D.A. to Sandy: "I don't even know why this was necessary they did the same thing at his bail hearing,"

Sandy: "No one said we have to like the system,"

As they are talking a guard walks up to Kirsten.

Guard: "Ma'm, I was told to deliver this to you,"

He hands her a folded up piece of paper. Kirsten walks slightly away from Sandy and opens it.

The letter reads: "You've given me no choice, I hope Sandy understands," ----- Love Caleb,"

Kirsten stares hard at the letter and the crumbles it.

Sandy approaches her.

Sandy: "What did the guard want?"

Kirsten looks up at him with tears in her eyes.

Kirsten: "Sandy we need to talk,"

Down at the pier there are streamers everywhere with the school's name on them and lots of stands being put up.

Seth: "What is all this?"

Summer: "Ya, it seems like some sort of charity event, but Marissa is in charge of those," (Giving a questioning look to Marissa)

Marissa: "Ya, Holly is in charge of this one, she convinced the principal we needed a little something before the carnival,"

Ryan: "Maybe we should go somewhere else then,"

Marissa: "No! I can deal with Holly, she's not keeping me away from the pier,"

Just then Sean runs up.

Sean: "Guy's you won't believe this come on!!!"

Everyone looks at him and follows farther into the pier where Holly is directing a booth. They see banners of Julie Cooper and banners of Luke placed next to each other with hearts in between.

Ryan: "Oh no,"

Marissa is frozen in shock as she stares at everyone that is looking at the banners and Holly who is standing on stage with a microphone.

Holly: "Well if it isn't Marissa Cooper, Hi Marissa," (Waving off the stage) "How's your mom been doing? Has she slept with Ryan yet?"

Marissa just burst and tears and ran off.

Summer had to be held back from charging Holly.

Summer: "You btch what the hell's wrong with you?"

As Summer yelled at Holly Ryan raced after Marissa leaving Sean standing there smiling and thinking about how he got his information.

Two nights earlier at the Cohen's everyone was hanging out

Seth: "I'm so bored..."

Summer: "Can it Cohen, you're not the one with 4 hours of homework,"

Ryan: "I can't believe we have this much homework on the first week of school,"

Seth: "I wonder how Luke's new school is going?"

Everyone in the room froze and looked at Seth then at Marissa.

Marissa: "Guy's it's ok,"

Sean: "Who's Luke?"

Seth: "Luke was Marissa's boyfriend, then after they broke up..."

Ryan: "Seth! Shut your mouth dude,"

Marissa: "It's ok Ryan, I trust Sean, we can tell him,"

After that Marissa told Sean what happened between Luke and Julie.

The Present

Ryan finally caught up to Marissa.

Ryan: "Marissa wait," (Grabbing her arm)

Marissa: "Ryan everyone knows!" (Tears now streaming down her face) "How did they find out!?"

Ryan: "I don't know, it's going to be ok though," (Pulling her into him for a long hug) "Want me to take you home?"

Marissa: "I don't want to go home right now; can we just go to the pool house?" (Through sobs)

Ryan: "Ok, let's go,"

As they start walking off Sean finds them.

Sean: "Marissa are you ok?"

Ryan: "She's fine, were just going to the pool house," (A little agitated)

With that they walk off.

Sean whips out his cell phone.

Sean: "It worked, she's crushed and their heading to the pool house right now; I'll be ready to swoop in when you're done,"

Sean hung up smiling, thinking of the new girlfriend he was gonna get.

Sandy and Kirsten drove home in silence. As they entered the house Sandy finally spoke.

Sandy: "Ok, honey what did you want to talk about, because whatever it is I can see you're very upset,"

Kirsten decided to tell him, that it was better for him to find out about the abortion from her than from Caleb.

Kirsten: "Sandy I have something very important to tell you... my dad has been trying to blackmail me to keep me out of this trial,"

Sandy: "What! That bstard, what does he have on you? You didn't do anything while working for the company did you?"

Kirsten: "No, nothing like that... Sandy you better sit down for this,"

Sandy: "Ok I'm getting very worried,"

Kirsten: "I just want you to know I love you," (Now starting to tear up) "It's time I told you why I broke up with Jimmy... A few months before the breakup I found out I was pregnant,"

She gave Sandy a moment to process this.

Kirsten: "My father made me give up the baby and break up with Jimmy... I never even told him,"

They sat for minutes neither saying a thing.

Kirsten: "Say something Sandy,"

Sandy: "I just can't believe you'd keep something like this from me! From Jimmy! I thought we told each other everything!" (Sandy eyes then widened) "So you didn't break up with Jimmy because you didn't like him anymore did you.... You would still be with him if your dad didn't force you to break up! Do you still love him!?!?"

Kirsten was just crying throughout Sandy's entire speech.

Kirsten: "Of course not! Please! I'm sorry it's just not something I like to talk about,"

Sandy: "I need time to think," (Leaving and slamming the door behind himself)

Ryan and Marissa arrived at the pool house and went inside.

Ryan: "Are you ok?" (Laying her down on the bed)

Marissa: "I just wish none of this ever happened, why is Holly like that?"

Ryan: "I'm so sorry," (Kissing her) "I'm going to go get you something to eat,"

As Ryan exits the pool house he bumps into Holly.

Ryan: "What are you doing here?"

Holly: "I just came to see how you're doing? I mean when I said those things I didn't mean to involve you in it,"

Ryan: "Sell it somewhere else Holly, you really hurt Marissa," (Trying to brush past her)

At this time Marissa has been wondering where Ryan is and opens the pool house to see him talking to Holly.

Holly notices the door unlike Ryan who has his back to it.

Holly: "Well thanks for giving me the information on Luke, we really ruined Marissa," (Talking loudly so Marissa could hear) "I'll see you tonight," (Walking off)

Ryan: "What?" (Confused as to what she was talking about)

He then hears Marissa gasp and turns to see her in even more tears.

Marissa: "How could you Ryan!?!"

Ryan: "What! No Marissa!"

It was too late... she had ran off.

Marissa kept running down the street not knowing where she was going when a car pulled up next to her.

Sean jumped out.

Sean: "Marissa!"

Marissa: "Sean? What are you doing here?"

Sean: "I heard Holly talking about Ryan down at the pier and thought you could use someone... you did know right?"

Marissa: "I just found out..." (Crying some more)

Sean: "Come on, I'll take you home," (Leading her into the car with a smile on his face)


	19. Chapter 19

It's been two weeks since Ryan and Marissa broke up. Ryan has done what he always does, hid his feelings and pretended it didn't bother him. Lately he has been getting drunk, partying, and going out with a different girl every night. Marissa and Sean have been getting closer but after realizing she isn't "easy" he has started getting bored. Caleb's trial is still going on; Kirsten's testimony is yet to come up. Sandy and Kirsten have barely spoken except about legal things. Julie is in turmoil since she lost Marissa and Caitlyn. Seth and Summer are the only one's still happy.

----The Pool House---

Seth walks into the pool house. The room is basically trashed with the smell of alcohol heavy in the air. Clothes are thrown just about everywhere; Ryan is slowly waking from a hangover.

Seth: "Hey man... what time did you get home last nigh?"

Ryan: "I don't know 3 maybe 4,"

Seth: "You're lucky the parental units are so busy in this court thing dude, they'd be pissed if they found you like this dude,"

Ryan: "Found me like what?"

Seth: "Coming home late at night, drunk, dude you you've missed like 5 days at school since you and Marissa broke up,"

Ryan: "This isn't about me and Marissa, she doesn't believe me fine,"

Seth: "You never even tried to tell her what happe..." (Cut off)

Ryan: "Seth... it doesn't matter man, now what are we doing today,"

Seth: "You actually are going to leave this rat hole,"

Ryan: "Ya, I'm going to see Sherrie tonight but we can hang out today,"

Seth: "I thought you were going out with Trish,"

Ryan: "Ya, that didn't work out,"

Seth: "Wow, you have like a super mojo,"

Ryan gave him the famous Atwood stare.

Seth: "Ok... well I'm meeting Summer at the beach you could come along and hang out, (Suddenly his face drops) "But... Marissa and Sean might be coming along too... I can totally blow it off you know I'll just tell Summer that..."

Ryan: "Nah don't worry about it, I'll find something to do,"

Seth: "Ya... ok but leave tomorrow open, Seth and Ryan time! Now do you want some pudding?"

Ryan gives him another look.

Seth: "Ok not a pudding person," (Leaving)

Ryan just gives a little laugh and slowly walks into the bathroom.

---Cohen kitchen---

Seth walks in to see his two parents completely silent, Sandy eating his toast at the table and Kirsten doing the same at the counter.

Seth: "Uh mom... that table is built for more than one person, and dad looks mighty lonely over there,"

Kirsten: "Seth it's too early,"

Seth: "Ok what is going on, you guys haven't like talked in weeks,"

Sandy: "Seth please, it's nothing, were just occupied with the trial," (Getting up to leave)

Seth: "Dad come on, you guys don't even look at each other," (Slightly raising his voice)

Kirsten: "Seth! Leave it alone!"

Sandy: "Were going to be late let's go,"

They both walk out.

Seth: "Everyone in this house is going insane," (To himself)

---At the beach---

Seth walks up to Summer.

Summer: "Hello Cohen," (Seductively)

Seth: "Hey," (Kissing her) "Where is our weird couple or not couple or two people,"

Summer: "Marissa and Sean should be here,"

Seth: "It's just so weird, like I know Ryan didn't give that information to Holly but he's not even defending himself to Marissa,"

Summer: "I know, he just wouldn't do that to Marissa,"

Seth: "He's too stubborn to go talk to her,"

Summer: "Guess he feels he doesn't have to," (Inching close) "But you know what, I really don't feel like talking about this," (Kissing him)

Seth: "Ya this is better," (Lying on top of her and starts kissing her)

Summer: "Cohen your tickling me... Ow!" (Laughing)

Marissa: "Wow you guys look.... Comfortable," (Giggling)

Seth: "Oh, ya Marissa, didn't see you there maybe you could like take a walk and come back in a bit,"

Summer: "Seth!" (Fixing her hair) "So where's Sean,"

Sean: "What's up guys?" (Running up)

Seth: "Hey Sean," (Less that enthusiastic)

Marissa: "So what are we doing today?"

Sean: "Let's go up to pier,"

Summer: "I'm game,"

Seth: "Let's go,"

They start walking off when Sean stops Marissa.

Sean: "You know I thought we could have some time you know," (Quietly to Marissa)

Marissa: "Um, I'm not really ready yet, come on let's go," (Running up to catch up with Seth and Summer)

Sean just sighs...

Sean: "There has got to be an easier way,"

---Courtroom---

D.A.: "Mr. Nichol is it not true that you had a so called lackey by the name of Sean that was recently arrested for stumbling into a hotel room,"

Caleb: "He was drunk, and the charges were dropped,"

D.A.: "The chargers were dropped yes, due to meddling with a witness!"

Caleb's Attorney: "Objection your honor, stipulation!"

Judge: "Sustained,"

D.A.: "Is it not true that you used the company's assets for your own personnel business?"

Caleb: "No of course not, but I know who did, my daughter Kirsten Cohen!"

The spectators start chattering.

Judge: "Order in the court, I will have order in my court,"

D.A.: "Your honor we request a recess to tomorrow to go over this new information,"

Judge: "Recess granted,"

The D.A. looked back at Kirsten to see her sitting red faced in rage.

The groups walking along the pier talking.

Summer: "Oh my god Mrs. Branch is sooo evil, yesterday she gave me detention because she thought I wasn't paying attention,"

Marissa just rolled her eyes as Summer kept chattering.

Seth: "Guys want to go to the crab shack?"

Sean: "Ya that would be cool,"

They all keep walking on (Summer still complaining about school) when Marissa bumps into someone.

Marissa: "Oh sorry," (Looking up) "Ryan?"

Ryan: "Oh... hey guys," (Awkwardly)

Seth: "This is awkward,"

Summer hits him in the stomach.

Summer: "We were just gonna go to the crab shack and if you wanted to come,"

Ryan: "Nah, it's fine... I got to go anyways,"

Ryan walked away and for the first time in a few weeks let himself feel the pain of losing Marissa.

Seth: "Well..."

Summer: "That was awkward,"

Sean: "I can't believe he can even show his face,"

Seth: "Dude chill out, you don't even know if he did it,"

Marissa: "I heard it from Holly myself,"

Seth: "And you always believe Holly?!" (Now yelling)

Marissa: "Well who else knew about Luke?!"

Both Summer and Seth locked their eyes on Sean.

Sean: "Why are you guys looking at me? I've never even met Holly!"

Seth: "Isn't it funny that this all happens once you got here!"

Marissa: "Ok guys can we drop it! Let's just eat,"

As they enter the restaurant Marissa pulls Seth aside.

Marissa: "How is he?"

Seth: "Different... shut out... drunk.... Does that sound like someone who wanted to ruin your life?"

Marissa: "He's been getting drunk?"

Seth: "Ya, and he's been missing a lot of school... look if he did this to you why would he be so upset?"

Marissa: "I don't know... I don't know what to think!"

Seth: "Talk to him,"

Marissa: "I can't it's just..."

Sean: "Guys come on let's eat," (Yelling across the restaurant)

Marissa: "Coming!"

As she starts walking away Seth grabs her arm.

Seth: "Just talk to him..."

---D.A. Office---

Kirsten: "I never used the company's money!"

D.A.: "I know that and Caleb knows that, he's just trying to discredit you for when you get on the stand,"

Kirsten: "What do we do now?"

Sandy: "We can't really do anything, we just have to show the jury that there is no truth in what he said,"

Kirsten: "I want to talk to him,"

D.A.: "That is the worst thing you could do right now! He could take anything you say and use it against you, just stay away from him and let me and Sandy work this out, meanwhile you guys should go home and get some rest tomorrow won't be much easier,"

Sandy: "Ok, we'll see you tomorrow," (They get up and leave)

---In the car---

Kirsten: "I can't believe he would do this... how could he be so dishonest,"

Sandy: "Oh I don't know... how could someone not tell someone about their previous child,"

Kirsten: "Sandy not now,"

Sandy: "I'm not saying anything, just saying you can't judge someone if your not much better,"

Kirsten: "Ok I've had enough of this, it's been two weeks! What I did before I met you was my business, did you ever think it hurt too much to talk about it!"

Sandy just sat uncomfortably thinking out how she probably never fell out of love with Jimmy.

Sandy: "Were home," (Coldly)


	20. Chapter 20

Marissa and Sean are at his house watching movies on the couch. Sean decides it's time to make his move.

Sean starts getting close.

Sean: "You know it's been two weeks since you and Ryan broke up," (Getting closer) "I think we should, you know..." (Smiling)

Marissa: "I'm just not ready yet,"

Sean: "Come on, just give me a little kiss or something," (Leaning in and trying to kiss her)

Marissa: "I'm just not comfortable," (Pushing him off)

Sean: "Don't worry, I'll make you comfortable," (Pushing himself on her)

Marissa: "Stop it,"

Sean: "You know you like it," (Kissing her)

Marissa: "Stop, really Sean," (He keeps kissing) "Get off!" (Pushing him onto the floor) "I told you no!"

Sean: "Whoa, sorry I thought you were just playing hard to get,"

Marissa: "Maybe I should I go," (Getting up)

Sean: "No, please I'm sorry I was being an idiot, give me another chance, please" (Giving a sly smile)

Marissa had enough of this.

Marissa: "I'll talk to you tomorrow when you're a little more normal," (Leaving the house and slamming the door behind her)

Sean: "Crap... maybe Holly will want to hang out," (Dialing her number)

Marissa starts driving around not really knowing where she wanted to go. Suddenly she felt the urge to go and talk to Ryan.

Marissa: "I can't.... after what he did I can't just go see him,"

She fought herself over the idea but before she knew it she was parked in front of the Cohen's house and looking towards the pool house. After sitting in the car and staring at the pool house for about 30 minutes she finally builds the courage to go in. She decided to go up to the house first.

Kirsten opens the door.

Kirsten: "Hi Marissa, haven't seen you around lately,"

Marissa: "Ya, I just came by to talk to Ryan, is he home?"

Kirsten: "I think so, why don't you wait in the living room and I'll have Seth go get him,"

Marissa walked into the house and sat down. As she sat there she realized this was not the same loving house she was at two weeks ago. The husband and wife were not joking and kissing, Seth wasn't sitting there playing video games while Ryan sat on the couch rolling his eyes. As she thought about this Seth came down.

Seth: "Marissa?"

Marissa: "Hey," (Uncomfortable)

Seth: "What are you doing here?"

Marissa: "I came to see Ryan, I thought about what you said to me at the Crab Shack and you're right... we do need to talk,"

Seth: "That's great, he might be in the pool house,"

Marissa: "Might be?" (Giving a questioning look)

Seth: "Ryan's been kinda in and out of the house lately at odd hours... it's kinda hard to keep track of him... not like my parents would notice," (Suddenly with an angry face)

Marissa: "Is everything ok between them?"

Seth: "I don't know... but don't worry about it, go talk to Ryan,"

Marissa went outside to the pool house to talk to Ryan. As she opens the door she can smell the strong odor of alcohol.

Marissa: "Ryan, hello? Anyone home?"

Figuring he wasn't she let herself in to wait for him. Inside she was shocked to see a trashed room, clothes thrown about, and empty beer bottles in the waste basket. Actually the only thing still in its place was the picture of her and Ryan at Cotillion. She moved some clothes and sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Ryan, still not sure what to say.

---Sean's House---

He had convinced Holly to come over by telling her there was something important he needed to tell her about Ryan and Marissa.

Holly walked into the house.

Holly: "What's going on?"

Sean: "Hey, what's going on is when we made this deal you said I would get Marissa... you didn't say she was such a boring goodie goodie,"

Holly: "You called me here for that? Sorry a deal's a deal,"

Sean: "Well I want to make a new deal or else I tell both Ryan and Marissa what we did," (Giving an evil smile)

Holly: "You wouldn't... she'd be mad at you too,"

Sean: "I don't care, she's no fun anyways,"

Holly: "What the hell do you want," (Giving a look that could kill)

Sean: "What I want is really simple... you go out with me so I get popular or else Ryan and Marissa find out everything and that would probably have them getting back together, so it's your choice,"

Holly: "Fine... as long as Marissa's relationship stays broken,"

Marissa had sat in Ryan's room for 3 hours now just thinking, it was now 1 in the morning and though she wanted to go she was worried for him and decided to stay.

Opening her cell phone.

Marissa: "Hey dad... I'm gonna be at Summer's tonight ok? Thanks I'll talk to you later, love you, bye,"

Hanging up the phone.

Marissa: "Where are you Ryan,"

The door started opening, Marissa got up expecting Ryan but it was only Seth.

Seth: "You're still here?"

Marissa: "Ya, I was worried for him,"

Seth: "Don't be... this is normal, don't expect him back till like 3 or 4,"

Marissa: "That doesn't sound like Ryan,"

Seth: "Well it's the only Ryan we have now, you know today was really weird, at the pier. It's like were all living our lives happily in the group and he's an outsider looking in"

Marissa: "Seth if you're trying to make me feel bad,"

Seth: "No, I just want to know what he's like now," (Getting up) "Are you going to wait up all night for him,"

Marissa: "Ya I guess so,"

Seth: "Ok, see you tomorrow,"

---Jimmy's Place---

Due to some last minute construction Jimmy has not moved into his new place yet.

Hailey: "Who was that on the phone?"

Jimmy: "It was Marissa, she won't be coming home tonight," (Smiling)

Hailey: "And if I remember correctly Caitlyn is at a sleep over," (Slowly kissing him)

Jimmy: "I think you're right," (Laughing)

They start heading off to the bedroom.

Jimmy: "Hailey wait,"

Hailey: "What is it?"

Jimmy: "I wanted to ask you something,"

Hailey: "You can ask me anything," (Kissing him)

Jimmy: "I wanted to ask you in the new house but I just can't wait," (Getting down on one knee) "Will you marry me?" (Smiling brightly)

Hailey just stood there in shock.

Hailey: "Jimmy... I don't know, this is just such a big shock,"

Jimmy's smile immediately disappeared.

Jimmy: "I thought we were happy,"

Hailey: "We were... I mean we are, it's just, isn't it soon? I mean..."

Jimmy: "What?"

Hailey: "Look I just need some time to think about it," (Running out of the house)

Jimmy just sat right there against the wall sighing deeply.

There was a knock at the Cohen's door. Sandy went to open it.

Sandy: "Hailey, what a pleasant surprise at 1 in the morning,"

Hailey: "Is Kirsten here?"

Sandy: "Ya I guess, were still working on stuff for the trial,"

Hailey: "Oh ya, the take down Caleb Nichol campaign,"

Sandy didn't feel like talking.

Sandy: "She's in the kitchen," (Walking upstairs to his room)

Hailey walks into the kitchen.

Hailey: "Hey,"

Kirsten: "Hailey? Is something wrong?" (Hugging her)

Hailey: "I should be asking you the same thing, Sandy's was acting really... un-Sandy like,"

Kirsten: "We've been having some problems... but that's not important right now, what's up?"

Hailey: "It's Jimmy... he asked me to Marry him,"

Kirsten: "Oh my god Hailey!" (Hugging her but then seeing Hailey's look) "What's wrong?"

Hailey: "I didn't exactly say yes,"

Kirsten: "Well you love him don't you?"

Hailey: "Ya but... I just can't stand the thought of being tied down becoming a Newport wife...like..."

Kirsten: "Like me?" (Giving her a little smile)

Hailey: "No offense... really,"

Kirsten: "Don't worry about," (Hugging Hailey) "Look you can't be afraid of growing up all your life,"

Hailey: "I know..."

Kirsten: "And Jimmy's a great guy and I've never seen anyone make him happier,"

Hailey was starting to smile now.

Hailey: "I guess you're right... but I doubt he'd even want to marry me after how I left things,"

Kirsten: "Don't worry tomorrow morning we'll both go down there and you two can talk, in the mean time I'll go get the guest bedroom ready,"

Hailey: "Thanks Kirsten," (This time being the one giving the hug)

Marissa had fallen asleep when she finally heard a car pulling up; she looked over at the clock to see it was 5 in the morning.

She could hear Ryan's footsteps as he drunkly tried to walk through to the pool house, accidentally kicking things and knocking them over on the way. He barely made it to the door when he collapsed. Marissa immediately ran over and opened the door and began dragging him in.

Marissa: "Ryan are you ok?" (Getting no response she just continued trying to wake him) "How much did you have to drink," (Shaking him)

Ryan: "Mmmm"

Marissa: "Great... and he preaches to me about drinking,"

She could only drag him inside; he was just too heavy to put on the bed. Marissa laid him in the middle of the floor and went and got some blankets for him. After covering him she looked at the guy she had fallen in love with.

Marissa: "Ryan what are you doing to yourself, is it because of me?" (Stroking his hair) "I know you probably aren't going to here a word I say but I have to tell you... I never fell out of love with you,"

Getting no response she just continued.

Marissa: "The more I think of it the less I believe you did that to me," (She suddenly felt terrible... Ryan wasn't like this... he would never turn on her, look at what her mistrust had done to him, she never thought she would have to be taking care of a passed out Ryan)

As she was thinking this Ryan began to stir.

Ryan: "Marissa?" (Giving a questioning look)

Marissa: "Shhh go back to sleep, we'll talk tomorrow,"

With that he passed out again and she laid down next to him slowly falling to sleep.


End file.
